When She Saved Them
by Namyari
Summary: When Hibari is wounded and in a tricky situation during a mission, Chrome comes to rescue him. A collection of OS I write in parallel to my other series : When they saved her. Each Chapter will be about a different Guardian. Most are not betaed, I'm sorry.
1. Chapter 1 - Hibari Kyouya

Hello there !  
I am currently writing these OS as a response to my other collection of OS : When they saved her.  
Chrome is not a weak damsel in distress. She is a badass and deserves to be treated as such.

I hope you'll like it.  
N.

CHAPTER 1 : HIBARI KYOUYA

Hibari hated to admit it, but right now he was in a bad position. The four men before him had cornered him and he now had his back against the wall. His movements were limited by such little space - and by the gun wound on his thigh and the large gash on his side, he had to admit it.

He swung his tonfa forward, hitting one of the men square in the jaw. He used the momentum to switch place with him and was now facing the wall he had been cornered against. His feral smile reappeared and he heard one of his opponents gulp loudly.

His tonfas flew against the four men's jaws and ribs and cheeks and necks, landing with satisfying cracks. He chuckled as one of the four men didn't stand back up after a particularly violent blow.

A gunshot echoed in the small room and he startled, turned around and gasped. He only felt the pain in his arm when he faced the man aiming at him. He growled. He had been careless, too confident. He had turned his back to one of them, thinking he had been down for good.

He humpfed in annoyance when he tried to raise his left arm, only to discover that it moved way too slowly. Pain shot through him and he refrained himself from touching the wound. He walked towards the man, determined, ready to knock him out in one blow.

He never got to hit the man as someone grabbed his left wrist and twisted it, forcing him to his knees. He groaned from the pain and the loss of blood, small white stars shining in front of his eyes. The man was pushing a finger against his fresh wound. His hand was forced opened and he felt his beloved tonfa slipping from his usually tight grip.

He felt another man grabbing his right arm but he held onto his weapon as if his life depended on it because it did. The same person grabbed a handful of his hair, forcing his head up. That way he was facing the last man standing. He was aiming at him with a small gun, a smug smirk on his lips. He looked way to satisfied for Hibari's liking.

"I'll bite you to death." He growled. The man chuckled, shaking his head in amusement.

In his ears, he could hear the other Guardians calling each other. They had heard the gunshot and wanted to know if anyone had been hurt. When he didn't answer he heard them groan. He rarely answered them anyway. And he was Hibari, he never got too hurt.

Hibari wanted to roll his eyes but he wondered if angering the man in front of him even more would be wise. He cocked the gun. No, it wouldn't be.

"The famous Vongola Skylark." He said and the man behind him tugged again on his hair so his chin was up in the air. "And _I_ am the one with the power to kill you right here and right now. How satisfying."

"What are you waiting for, then ?" He growled.

"Oh, I just want to play with my prey for a second. Maybe I'll be able to get some precious information from you too. You know how our goal is to erase the Vongola." His smile grew darker and Hibari heard the two men behind him snicker. He also felt them tugging on his arm and held a wince. He couldn't show them he was in pain. He couldn't show it to anyone.

"So, tell me, Skylark. Tell me everything you know. I know you're not that close to the others, so it shouldn't really be a problem for you. What is betrayal if it keeps you alive ?"

"Hu hu. I'll never tell you anything." His feral smile reappeared on his face and even if the man tried to hide it, he saw him gulp again. He also felt the two men behind him tightening their grips on his arms.

The man took a couple of steps towards him and pressed the barrel of the gun against his forehead. Hibari's eyes never left his.

The man was ready to speak again when a loud bang echoed behind him and he turned around. Hibari tugged on his hair to try and see what was happening. Who dared interrupt them ? The idiots were revealing their intentions.

A blurred shape rushed towards them. Hibari smiled widely, a sight the men behind him really hoped to never see again. The Cloud Guardian even chuckled. These fools were doomed.

A thick purple mist filled the room, and the men began to panic. Everyone knew what it meant. Through the smoke, Hibari saw the tip of a spear sweeping the man with the gun off of his feet. The firearm fell with a clang.

Hibari used the surprise to move from his knees to a crouched position and used his foot to push the man holding his right arm and try to make him fall. The man only stumbled and jerked his arm at a painful angle.

The man holding his left arm pushed his knee against Hibari's spine and he was forced to kneel again, his face pressed against the floor.

He tried and turned his hand left and right but without his tonfa it was useless. He realized the mist was clearing. From his position, he could only see legs and a spear and indigo flames. He noticed the body of the man who had the gun slumped against a wall on the other side of the room and grinned.

Suddenly, the man holding his right arm was wrenched away by an invisible force. The other man grabbed it before he could react and forced the hand between his knee and Hibari's back.

He saw a tendril of mist slithering towards him and raising slowly. Behind it, Chrome was fighting, spear against sword and fists, and she was winning. She always was.

He felt the pressure on his wrist and back lessen and the man behind him seemed to be gasping for air. He smirked. Sure the fool didn't expect her to be able to fight two opponents at the same time, even less when one of them was on the other side of the room.

She threw the man she was fighting against and his body hit the wall on the other side of the room with a deadly crack.

With only one man left, and he was already choking, Chrome lifted the rest of her mist and strode towards them confidently. The man twisted Hibari's left arm, pushing against the gun wound and Hibari couldn't hold a wince. Chrome frowned at that.

She lifted her spear, leveling it with the man's throat, pushing against her mist tendril.

"Why would you such a foolish thing ?" Her voice was quiet, her eyes dark. "Hurting my Family, inflicting pain to the ones I love. That's utterly senseless." She tilted her head on the side as if she was thinking.

Hibari craned his neck to take a better look at her. Her dark hair had fallen from her tight bun and was falling on her face, shadowing her eyes. Specks of blood sparkled on her white skin and a small cut at the base of her neck was dripping with blood. He frowned.

"I would kill you for way less than that." She pushed the tip of her spear further and the man gasped when she pierced the skin. When she retreated Hibari could see blood running down the metal. "Release him." She ordered coldly.

When the man hesitated she pressed her spear back into his throat and took a menacing step towards him. Finally, Hibari was released. He slumped forwards, caught himself on his right arm and crouched as he rolled to face the man too. He grabbed his tonfas in a swift move, backing up Chrome.

With a single flick of her wrist, the man fell at her feet, dead. She grimaced as she stepped aside so as not to touch him.

"Trash."

She quickly turned to face Hibari and crouched in front of him, a worried look on her face.

"How do you feel ?" She frowned, knowing it was a stupid question: she could see he was wounded but knew he'd deny feeling any pain.

Hibari barely glanced at her before he tried to stand up. In an instant she had her arm slipped around him, helping him up. He ignored her and didn't thank her. it was better that way, she'd feel weird if he had.

She sat him up, letting him lean against a nearby wall. She tore a pan of her already torn shirt, revealing her stomach. Hibari didn't even glance.

She wrapped the fabric tightly against his thigh, pressing it hard to try and stop the bleeding as best as she could before the Sun Guardian could take care of him. She tore another piece of her suit, her skirt this time, shortening it by a fair amount. She wrapped his torso, pressing it against the gash against his ribs. The last piece she took was from her shirt again and she tied his arm tightly too.

With a satisfied nod of her head, she slipped her arm back around his back to help him up.

He wobbled slightly as he stood, he felt a little light-headed from the tiredness and the blood loss. He leaned a bit more against her.

She stood as tall as she could to help him, never wavering under the additional weight. After years fighting alongside the boys she was used to carrying them when one of them got too hurt to walk.

As they left the room she pushed the small button on her earpiece to let the others know where they were and that Hibari had been hurt. He had groaned, telling her to shut up, but she had looked at him from the corner of her eye before ignoring him.

They met Yamamoto on their way out, but the tall man didn't even try to replace Chrome. The other Guardians all knew they'd be beaten to death should they try to help him. Chrome was the only one who ever dared to do it anyway.

"_You'd have troubles killing me if you were dead, anyway." She had shrugged once. He hadn't answered her._

They made their way silently, Hibari was thankful for that.

When they finally reached the limo outside, where the rest of the Family was waiting for them, they all sighed, relieved to leave the place. Ryohei hopped towards them, releasing his Flames onto Hibari as they walked.

Even when they reached the car Chrome didn't leave Hibari's side, nor when they reached the Vongola Property.

All the Guardians were checked on by an army of doctors, half of them too scared to go near the Cloud Guardian. The other half only went near him if either Chrome or Tsuna were there too. If it amused the others greatly, it annoyed Hibari to no end.

As a doctor was dabbing a wet towel against the gash on his ribs he couldn't help but look at Chrome, sitting next to him on the same bed. Another man was cleaning a cut on her arm and the one on her neck. She kept glancing at him too but neither spoke.

No matter what he'd do or say, he wasn't alone anymore. They had his back. She had his back, just like he had hers.


	2. Chapter 2 : Sasagawa Ryoheï

Hey friends !  
I'm back again and I hope you'll like this OS. I hadn't planned for it to be this long but I just went with the flow !  
See you in two weeks !

N.

When she had learnt she'd go on a mission with the loud and extreme Sun Guardian she had scrunched up her nose. She liked him a lot, he was always nice to her in that older-brotherish way that characterized him, but she always favored stealth during a mission and the man was everything but discreet.

That's how she had found herself stuck in this too small room, the heavy atmosphere creeping her. They had successfully contacted the Vorello Family and were now in one of the meeting room in their Mansion.

The Vorello Boss, an old man, had insisted they'd come, no matter how reluctant she was. She hated walking into the wolf's territory. However, they had found themselves stuck and had had no other choice than to agree. They were sitting side by side, facing the Vorello Boss and three of his Guardians. She was impressed with how serious Ryohei was acting at the moment. It was not a look she was used to see on his face but it was still reassuring.

The men in front of them were clearly trying to impress and scare them. The old Boss sat straight in his throne-like armchair, too many rings on his fingers. His Storm Guardian, a dark-haired forty-something man had been glaring at them since they had stepped into the room. Next to him the Cloud Guardian, a blond man, not nearly as old as the others seemed so relaxed he almost looked out of place in the tensed atmosphere of the room. FInally, the Lightning Guardian,an old brown-haired man looked at them suspiciously.

She could see the other Family was getting annoyed. They knew the Vongola Sun Guardian was loud and easy-going and believed their Mist was just a too young woman who had nothing to do there and knew nothing of the Mafia. They were obviously wrong and it made them uncomfortable. Chrome almost smiled.

The Vorellos wanted them to sign a contract, binding the Vongolas to them. They were not stupid enough to agree and it was wearing on the men's nerves. Instead, they had suggested a contract allowing the two Families to work together for a year, and they'd be able to reconduct it if everything worked fine. The Vorellos weren't interested in working _with_ the Vongolas. They wanted Sawada's Family to work _for_ them. What did the too-young and naive Tenth Boss know of their world anyway ?

It had been decided beforehand that Chrome would lead the discussion. She knew her way with words and people's minds better than Ryohei and the man was happy this important task wasn't resting on his shoulders.

"We won't sign this. This contract is utterly ridiculous. The Vongola Family has nothing to gain from it." Chrome's voice was cold and quiet, forcing their audience to strain their ears to hear her.

"You will, _child_." The Vorello Boss snarled. He was getting angrier by the minute. The eighteen-years-old Chrome wanted to huff.

"I will not, and neither will my friend." She glanced at Ryohei. He was frowning as he looked at the men facing them one by one. "We did not come here to sign anything in the first place. Moreover, this contract does not suit us and if you have nothing else for us, then we'll be leaving." She pushed her chair and stood. Ryohei pushed his chair back to but didn't stand next to her.

"I don't think so. " the Boss said. His three guardians stood. Even from the other side of the large oak table they seemed to be towering over her. Not that she cared, she was used to be the shortest. She arched an eyebrow.

"Come on." She said as she put her hand on Ryohei s shoulder. He stood too without taking his eyes off of the men. Chrome turned around, showing them she didn't fear them by showing her back to them. The Boss gritted his teeth in anger.

"You stay here." He ordered. Chrome stopped in her track but didn't look at him. Ryohei had taken a few steps backward, his eyes still on them.

"You're no one to give us orders."

"We're not done yet." This time he stood too. He leaned against the table, bracing himself on his hands. She felt Ryohei tense next to her.

"We are. Goodbye, Signore Vorello."

The second her hand touched the doorknob, the Boss gestured to his Guardians. The three men drew weapons at the same time.

"If I have to force you to sign this, I will. Be it with your blood, if I need to." He growled.

"Then, you're even more stupid than I thought." She turned to face them. He eye and her rings were shining with bright indigo flames. Next to her Ryohei's ring was also shining, his fists clenched.

The three Guardians jumped over the table and on them. The Lightning Guardian had produced a sword from somewhere as electricity was crackling all around him. Chrome blinded him with her mist. Ryohei took a step in front of her, deflecting the Storm Guardian's spear with his arm. The Cloud Guardian threw small shuriken-like metal pieces at them. Chrome drew a mist barrier around her friend and her, just in case.

Their three opponents growled. The Vongolas were outnumbered, young and had less field experience than them : they couldn't let them win. The pride of the Vorello Family was at stake.

Despite his reduced field of vision, the Lightning Guardian swayed his sword left and right, electrifying everything it touched. Ryohei had to sidestep every time, despite Chrome's shield. He threw his fist at the Storm Guardian, who dodged it easily enough.

She created a pillar of fire at the Cloud Guardian to stop him. The fire only brushed him but he cried out and cradled his burnt hand. His hands were wide. He had not expected her to be so powerful she could create reality and had not deemed useful to retreat quickly. She chuckled.

The Vorello Boss growled behind them and his Guardians fought harder. The Lightning struck Ryohei's right shoulder and the Sun Guardian shuddered under the electric chock. Chrome stepped in front of him, pushing the man away with a powerful wind of mist.

She was throwing freezing winds at the Cloud Guardian, trying to send him drifting away as Ryohei was standing back up again. His left hand was clutching his right shoulder and he was clenching his fists, ready to jump into the fight again. He coated his hands with thick Sun Flames and threw his fist against the Lightning's jaw as hard as he could. He sent the man flying over the table and he landed at his Boss's feet.

The Storm Guardian used this moment when they were both focused on an opponent to send his hammer flying against Chrome's ribs. She felt them crack as she hit the wall behind her. She gasped for air at the impact but was back on her feet, in her fighting stance, the next second.

"You alright ?" Ryohei asked, without looking at her, too focused on repealing the Storm Guardian.

"Of course I am." She said slowly. She was pissed. She had been careless.

With a wave of her wrist, she sent the Vorello Storm flying against the wall, mist rope tied around his ankles and hands. She left him, hanging upside down, in a corner. She turned to the lightning as Ryohei had jumped on the Cloud.

She frowned when she realized the two men were trying to separate them. Unconsciously Ryohei had walked further from her, cornering his opponent against the wall. Chrome took a step back towards him. She spun her spear in her hands quickly and a huge wave of dark water rolled on the Lightning Guardian. It missed the Vorello Boss by an inch but she knew how careless attacking the old man would be. She could see him fuming as his subordinate was nearly drowning.

She maintained the wave up when she turned to help Ryohei with the Cloud. From the corner of her eye she noticed the Boss grabbing his gun, ready to use it. She sighed and tied him up with thick mist ropes so tightly he could barely breathe.

The Cloud Guardian's Flames burnt brighter and she noticed just in time that the shuriken-like things he had thrown were growing and multiplying quickly. The wall cracked under their growth, fissures appearing and spreading fast.

She dodged one that went flying her way and crouched when three others came her way. Ryohei was already hurt and didn't react as fast. He got it twice in the back and once on his right arm, just under his wound.

The Cloud kicked Ryohei's knee and he stumbled when it cracked loudly. Chrome jumped between them, pushing her spear against the man's throat. When he took hold of it and pulled she made it disappear into thin air and he stumbled.

Behind her another shuriken flew and hit Ryohei, less than a second before she put her shield back up. Angry, she kicked the man in the stomach. Her spear reappeared in her hand and she pushed it into his stomach.

He gasped, tried to grab it but she vanished it again with a sneer. She didn't even look at the raging Vorello Boss when she knelt next to Ryohei who was propped against the wall.

Behind him the wall started to crumble. Rubbles fell onto them and she thickened her shield, her eye shining brightly with Mist Flames. She crouched protectively over her wounded friend, adding her body as a shield too.

The fall of the wall lead to the collapse of two other walls, burying the Vorellos in a handful of seconds. Ryohei tried to push her off of him and reverse their position. He was supposed to be the one to protect her with his body if the need ever arose. But as it was she had more strength left in hers and he couldn't overthrow her.

They stood still for what felt like hours. When the walls had collapsed they had waited for the dust to settle down and had made sure that no one was coming yet before Chrome sat up straight. She vanished the shield and hugged Ryohei.

"Are you alright ?" She asked quietly, worry etched on her face.

" 'Ve been better." He groaned. He tried to sit too but winced. She frowned. "How are you ?"

"Tired, but alright otherwise." She sighed. "Maybe a broken rib though, but nothing too serious." She shrugged. She released her Mist Owl, tying a message on its leg and the bird flew out what was left of a window. It had to find any Vongola Guardian and deliver the message to them. They _had_ to know what had happened as soon as possible and they weren't wearing earpieces. Using her cell phone was out of the question, the Family may have machines to listen to each and every phone call made within the Mansion's walls.

She shifted to kneel by his side and wrapped both arms around his torso. She pushed on her legs, pulling him with her. He stumbled, using a pile of rubbles to straighten himself.

"You can lean on me as much as you need. We need to get out of here as soon as we can before someone arrives and I doubt it'll take them long." She looked around them, trying to find the easiest path. She climbed the smallest pile she found, Ryohei stumbling behind her with each step he took.

"Okay, I'm going to make us invisible but we'll need to be quiet." She felt him nod and her mist surrounded them in an instant. No one could them but they could see perfectly.

She tried to remember the layout of the place and walked towards where she remembered the stairs were. She could hear screams from one or two floors below and tried to walk faster.

With each step she could feel Ryohei leaning more heavily on her, his head lolling to the side and his eyes almost closed. She sucked in a breath and steeled herself.

"Don't worry, I'll get us out of here." She whispered.

They padded on the carpet, leaving dusty footprints behind them. Chrome cringed and covered them as best as she could.

She walked past the stairs and to the end of the corridors. She had studied blueprints of the Mansion before they came and remembered the existence of a small staircase reserved for the maids and house workers. She pushed the door open with her hip and leaned against the wall behind her for a second.

She tried to think : how could she get down two floors with an almost unconscious Sun Guardian ?

She steeled herself and tugged on the man's arm.

"C'mon Ryohei, I need you to move, just a step on your left please." She felt him swaying behind her. As she stood in front of him, her back to him she reached behind her to grab his arms. She slipped them around her shoulder and neck. "I'm sorry." She sighed. She closed her eyes tightly, breathed deeply and opened them again.

She walked down the first few steps with caution. She could feel the taller man's feet and legs bumping against each step. His blood was soaking through her clothes, dripping onto the stairs and she tried not to walk on it. She kept mumbling apologies to him.

"I swear I'm gonna get us out of here." She tightened her hold on his arms, pulling him higher on her back. Soon she found a steady rhythm and could walk faster. She counted the stairs and focused on the sounds around them. She could hear shouts from above them. The rest of the Vorello must have found their Boss and Guardians by now. They must have realized the two Vongola Guardians were missing too. They didn't have long.

When they reached the door of the ground floor she stopped. She turned her head, trying to take a look at her friend.

"We're almost outside, Ryohei. Don't worry. I'll get us in the car and out of here." She repeated her promise.

She nudged the door open with her foot and peered discreetly outside. The corridor was dark and empty and the door leading to the garden was already slightly open. She sent a wave of imperceptible mist to detect if anyone was waiting behind it but the way was clear.

She dragged her friend as silently as she could but walking on the wet grass wasn't an easy task. It was either that of the gravel and they couldn't afford to make any noise.

She rounded around the corner of the Mansion and couldn't hold a sigh when she spotted Ryohei's sports car parked barely 150 feet away.

She pushed harder on her legs, walking faster. She could see the car getting closer and closer from them.

"We're almost there." She whispered.

She glanced at the house from the corner of her eyes. Through the windows she could see men running on the upper floor, they were shouting but she couldn't make out what they were saying.

When they finally reached the car she walked around it and opened the passenger door as discreetly as she could. She slipped Ryohei from her back to the seat as gently as she could and pushed his legs inside too. She suddenly felt terribly light and took a second to stretch.

With one last glance at the house, she steeled herself. She knew she couldn't close the door in silence. She'd have to do it and bolt for the other side of the car, jump inside, ignite the engine and drive as fast as she could.

With a glance behind her, she realized the gates were partially opened, definitely not enough for a car though… She was sure Ryohei wouldn't be too mad if she scratched his car because she was trying to save his life… Right ?

So, she did just as she had planned. She pushed the door closed and didn't wait before she jumped above the hood, sliding on it. She threw the door open and got inside. She closed the door behind her while she turned the key and ignited the engine. it came to life with a loud roar. So much for being discreet.

A man ran out of the Mansion, gun in hand and fired at them but she was already driving away. She could feel the bullets hitting the bulletproof car and pushed her foot harder on the accelerator.

As the door got closer and closer she tried to position the car so as to limit the damages. She almost closed her eyes when the metal scrapped against the gates. She glanced at her friend, waiting for him to scream something extreme at her but he was out cold.

With a glance in her rear mirror, she saw three cars following them at full speed and cringed. Losing them on small Italian roads was not going to be an easy task.

She let go of the wheel with her right hand and to plunge it into the inside pocket of her jacket and grab her phone. She pressed a button and it connected automatically to the car.

The next second a loud bip was echoing in the car as she was calling her Boss. Sawada Tsunayoshi answered after only three bips. He seemed anxious as he asked her what was wrong. Of course, he knew. She never called him in the middle of a mission if there wasn't any problem.

"It was a trap Boss." She explained, talking fast. "They wanted to force us to sign some shitty contracts to turn our Family into their subordinates. When we refused they attacked us." She heard him gasp and someone cursed next to him. Of course, Hayato was with him.

"Where are you ? What happened ?" Tsuna sounded worried.

"We're in the car. Ryohei got hurt, he passed out earlier. They were tricky bastards. Their Cloud Guardian made the room collapsed, but I doubt he did it intentionally as they all ended up buried under the rubbles. I made sure Ryohei and I got out in one piece though, don't worry."

"I'm already locating you." Hayato said for somewhere behind Tsuna.

"They're after us. I'll try to lose them on the way. I'll make this car disappear from their view as soon as I can. We need to get back home soon." She whispered the last part, glancing at her friend.

"Be careful Chrome." Both men pleaded. They both knew how reckless her driving style could be, even more when people were after her.

"I will." She said as she ended the call. She gripped the wheel tightly. Her Mist ring burnt indigo and bandages appeared on Ryohei's wounds. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, adjusting their position and tightening them. It would have to do for now.

The cars were still far away from her but she couldn't relax just yet.

Finally, just after a left turn, she was faced with a cross-road. She grinned. She focused on the car, wrapped her Mist around it and turned it almost invisible. She chose her path at the last second, crushing the accelerator again.

With that she knew at least one of the cars would follow them, but she could deal with one car. However, she really hoped she'd successfully distanced them.

About a mile later she noticed one car in her rear mirror but she was pretty sure they were slowing down. She kept speeding.

She drove ten miles more before finally slowing down. Now, she was sure no one was following them. As she reached a city her phone rang.

"Boss."

"Chrome, how is it going ?"

"I believe I've lost them. We've just reached Santori. I'll drive around a bit before coming back, just in case." She said quietly. Eve, through the phone she sounded tired.

"Come home quick, okay ? We're worried." Tsuna sighed.

"I will. I expect we'll be there in about twenty minutes." Tsuna hummed his agreement. "Prepare the Docs, Ryohei needs to be looked at."

"You too, I'm sure." Gokudera grunted and she rolled her eye.

"I'm fine, really, Hayato."

"You better be." And as he huffed, he hung up.

Just as she had promised them, she entered the Vongola Property nineteen minutes later. Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were waiting for them at the top of the stairs of the door step.

She got out of the car swiftly only to be crushed by Yamamoto's arms.

"You got us worried." He whispered in her ear. She patted his back reassuringly.

"I'm fine, really, Takeshi." She pushed back, glancing as Gokudera and Tsuna were taking a first look at Ryohei.

They looked anxious and Tsuna used a walkie-talkie to order the medical unit to be faster.

With a sigh, Chrome realized they were finally safe and slumped against Yamamoto's chest. He looked down at her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Chrome ?" His worried tone drew the attention of the two other men.

"I'm fine, just tired. Carrying him wasn't such a walk in the park." She groaned and rubbed her face. A group of five doctors ran to them the next second.

Three of them stopped next to Ryohei as her Boss and the Storm Guardian took a step back to give them space. The other two walked to her. She stood straighter.

"I'm alright." She said, confidently. "He needs medical assistance though. Many cuts and gashes. A deep wound on his right shoulder too. I bandaged him as best as I could. He might have bruises on his legs and knees too." At that she grimaced. When the three boys looked at her expectantly. "What ? I tried to carry him on my back but have you seen how tall he is compared to me ?"

Yamamoto couldn't help but chuckle at that. He threw his arm around her shoulder, forcing her to lean against him again. He pulled her with him as he walked to the Mansion.

She checked behind her only to see that Gokudera was waiting as the medics were laying Ryohei on a stretcher.

They'd be alright now. He'll be alright. She had brought him back home, she had kept her promise. She was not letting any of these men, her brothers, die while she was there. Her eye shone bright with her indigo flame for a short second, sealing her inner promise.

I really hope you've enjoyed this story.  
Thank you for your time and I hope to see you again soon.

N.


	3. Chapter 3 : Sawada Tsunayoshi

Summary : Tsuna his chased and Chrome comes to his rescue.

References to Shamal are about the third chapter of "When They Saved Her".

AN : Hello Dear reader and welcome back.

Here is the third chapter of my series. A bit long but I liked writing it.  
You should read the third chapter of "When They Saved Her" so the references about Shamal will be understood, but you still can read it separately.

I hope you'll like it.  
N.

Chrome was walking home when she realized she hadn't given her Boss his textbook back. With a tired sigh she turned around and walked quickly towards his house.

She bit her lip. She had been there quite a few time already but always felt shy, as if she was intruding. She steeled herself : Tsuna (he insisted she called him Tsuna and not Boss and she really was trying to please him) was nice and would be happy to have his book back.

As she walked past a cross-road she heard a cry and the sound of someone running. She stopped, straining her ears to know if the person needed help or not. She was startled when someone called her name.

"Chrome !" She turned only to see her Boss, running at her with a panicked expression. She immediately noticed how he was limping too and had blood running down on his forehead. It took her a short second to run to him, grab his arm and shove him behind her. Her spear appeared in her hand and her ring shone with flames. She eyed the street carefully, her left hand still clutching Tsuna's arm. He was clearly out of breath.

"Bo… Tsuna ? What happened ?"

"I didn't see it ! It jumped on me and bit me ! I fell against the wall, face first and it hurt like Hell. I shook it off and ran." He whined, his free hand patting his left leg.

"It ? What was…" She didn't get to finish her sentence as a huge black dog came running at her, fang bared. She almost rolled her eyes. Obviously, it was a dog.

"Aaaah… I sent it flying with flames, how did it get back so quickly ?"

Behind the dog, three others, just as big, appeared. She groaned and Tsuna gulped loudly.

"Stand back, I'm taking care of them." She turned to smile at him reassuringly and he nodded. He limped and slumped against the wall next to them, his head in his hands and his eyes carefully on her, ready to help should she need it.

She walked slowly, her hand raised in front of her in a peaceful and calming manner. The four dogs slowed when they neared her and stopped in front of her.

"Be careful Chrome, they are bloodthirsty creatures." Tsuna whispered behind her. She nodded but didn't look back at him.

She crouched and when the dog stopped in front of her she patted its head. She felt it lean against her palm and a small smile tugged at her lips.

"So unfair." Tsuna groaned behind her. It attracted the dog's attention and it growled.

Chrome sighed, defeatedly and produced a light purple smoke. The four dogs staggered and turned away. Tsuna had stopped breathing behind her and watched them walk away.

"I don't understand why dogs always seem to hate you, Tsuna." She looked at his relieved expression.

"I don't know either, they always have." He scratched an old scar on his elbow from when he was four and a small dog had bitten him.

She walked to him and slipped her arm behind his back.

"Let's walk you home." He pushed away from the wall and looked at her.

"I can walk, Chrome."

"You're hurt." Her voice left no place for arguments and he knew how stubborn she was.

He leaned against her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and they walked in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry you have to do such a big detour, you live nowhere near here." He squeezed her upper arm.

"It's alright, I was going to your place anyway." Feeling him staring at her curiously she added, "I forgot to give you your textbook back."

"Oh ? It could have waited for tomorrow, you know. You don't need to trouble yourself."

"It's fine, I don't mind walking. And I'm happy I chose to come, or I wouldn't have found you." She frowned.

"Yeah, thanks again for that. Dogs always seem to like you. All animals really." He chuckled. "I can't believe Uri would kill Gokudera on sight but would let you pet him." Chrome smiled as the memory of Gokudera's shocked expression came back in her mind. He had been warning her about how dangerous the cat was and Uri had jumped on her knees and let her pet him all afternoon.

"He's a nice cat." She smiled. Tsuna didn't agree but said nothing.

They walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence. Chrome could feel Tsuna leaning more heavily against her as time passed. She looked at him, worried, and frowned when she realized he had troubles keeping his eyes open.

When they arrived Tsuna was surprised to find the house empty. His mother had left a small note on the coffee table : she, Reborn and the kids had gone to the cinema. He sighed, his house hadn't been this quiet in months and it felt nice.

Next to him Chrome grabbed her phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling ?" Tsuna really hoped it was not Mukuro. The man still wanted to possess him and he didn't feel like fighting him at the moment.

"Doctor Shamal." Tsuna's eyes widened slightly. "You need to be checked, this is a nasty bite on your leg and I won't be able to do it properly. The wound on your head troubles me too." The Doctor answered before he could reply and she turned her back to him. "Doctor Shamal ? Hello, It's Chrome... Yes… No… It's Tsuna… No, he's got attacked by stray dogs and got bitten. He also hit his head… I know, yes, but… At his place…. Really ? Thank you Doctor... Yes, I'll wait for you with him." She hung up and turned again. "He's on his way."

"Did you really need to call him ? I'm sure I'm alright." Tsuna cringed.

"Yes, I needed to call him. Better safe than sorry."

"I thought you didn't like him." Tsuna frowned. "You know, after last time…"

"Yes, I know. I don't like him but he's the best and you need medical attention. It doesn't matter what I think of the man. My Boss deserves the best."

Tsuna groaned, rubbing his face tiredly. He remembered too well how they had to throw the man out when he had been checking on an unconscious Chrome -not that they had told her about it, they were too embarrassed -, and the time he tried to corner her after one of her training with Hibari. She had called Shamal because she had hit her head quite hard and felt a little dizzy. Hibari didn't know she had called him and he had been resting on the roof of the building. The sound of her fighting back against him had attracted the attention of the Cloud Guardian and he had beaten Shamal and carried her to Gokudera's place as he was the only Guardian with some kind on medical knowledge.

This time they had been honest with her : she should never find herself alone with him. The perverted man knew the ways of the mafia and was a skilled fighter after all. Since that day she had been careful.

Tsuna flopped down on his couch tiredly and she wandered in the house, searching for a towel and a bowl of water. She came back with everything she needed and sat on the floor next to him.

She wet the towel and raised it so she could dab it against his cut on the forehead. There was so much blood but she didn't look that impressed, she'd seen worst. Once cleaned she realized the cut wasn't that large nor deep and should heal easily enough.

She moved on to his calf, more careful this time as the wound looked to be deep. Tsuna flinched when she dabbed the skin around it. She apologized but he just told her to keep going.

She worked silently and as gently as she could. She had cleaned half of the wound when she realized Tsuna was starting to fall asleep. She wasn't sure she could let him sleep before someone had taken a look at his head so she shook him softly. He opened a tired eye and someone knocked on the door.

She hurried to open. Shamal grinned wide when he saw her. He tried to wrap his arms around her but she sidestepped easily.

"I'm so happy you called me, Chrome. You look as beautiful as ever." He followed her to the living room, an arm wrapped around her shoulder. She squirmed, uncomfortable.

"Thank you for coming so quickly, Doctor Shamal. I was cleaning Boss's wounds."

Shamal looked away from her reluctantly and took notice of Tsuna's state.

"You know I don't take male patients." He said. She was going to argue but he cut her. "However I'll do an exception for you, sweet Chrome. Maybe you could thank me by letting me take you to the restaurant." He sat crossed-leg in front of Tsuna.

The boy looked exhausted, he mused.

"Oï don't sleep yet, boy !"

Tsuna mumbled incoherently but kept his eyes open. He knew he couldn't close them and risk falling asleep as it would leave Chrome alone with the man. Chrome sat on the armrest where his head was resting, brushing his hair away from his face in an affectionate way.

Shamal leaned over him, his hand brushing against Chrome's as he took a look at the small gash.

"How do you feel ? How hard did you hit your head ?"

"Hum, not that hard I think. 'Ve been through worst." Tsuna tried to shrug. "I feel dizzy and tired though. I don't think I slept enough tonight, Lambo kept running around for hours."

Shamal nodded.

"I don't think you have head trauma, and you don't need stitches here but you'll have to rest for a few days." Tsuna nodded against the couch. "You can try and get some sleep." Tsuna didn't want to sleep though.

Shamal moved on to his leg, finishing to clean it.

"You did a good work, cleaning the wounds." He said to Chrome. She blushed and he grinned wide, finding her way too cute.

She grabbed her phone from her school bag, something the boys had insisted she got as they might need to call her if anything happened. She dialed Gokudera's number and, with a smile at Tsuna, left the room.

"What the hell do you want, Chrome ?" Chrome barely understood him as he grumbled.

"I'm sorry, Hayato. It's just that Boss got attacked by straight dogs and got hurt." She heard a strangled cry and thought he'd fallen from where he was sitting. "He hit his head and one of the dogs bit him."

"I'm on my way, where are you ?" She heard the door being locked and smiled.

"I took care of the dogs and walked him home. I'm at his place right now."

"Great, I'll take him to the hospital, just in case."

"It's alright, I called Doctor Shamal. He is taking a look at Boss right now."

"You _what _?" Gokudera cut her and she had to push her phone away from her ear. "Shamal doesn't have male patients."

"I'm the one who called so he came running." She shrugged. "He asked me to go to the restaurant with him in exchange though."

"There's no way you'll go." Gokudera growled and she rolled her eye.

"I wasn't going to accept. Anyway, he is the best Doctor we know and I really needed him to take a look at Boss. He said Boss doesn't have a head trauma but will need a lot of sleep for a few days. He's taking a look at his leg right now."

"Good. I'm already on my way. Call me if anything happens." They both knew what he meant but she didn't comment on how she didn't really need him to worry about her.

"I will." She just said and they hung up.

When she walked back in the living room Shamal was putting some thread and a needle away and grabbing some bandages.

"Some of the wounds needed a stitch, they others will heal without a problem but he'll have to use a crutch for a few days so as not to put too much pressure on his leg."

"I'll make sure to tell him."

"Who did you call ?" Shamal asked as he wrapped Tsuna's leg tightly.

"Hayato. He is on his way here."

Shamal groaned. If his moody student knew about Tsuna then he may not have more than ten minutes left to be alone with the beautiful Chrome.

When he stood up and took a step towards her, he noticed as she took a step to the side, placing the couch between them. He chuckled.

"Now, Chrome, what about this restaurant ? I was thinking about this famous Italian place a few miles away. The waiting list is pretty long but they owe me a favour." He smiled broadly and leaned over the couch, his hand brushing against her arm.

"No, I don't really want to go to the restaurant with you, Doctor." She took a step back.

To her surprise, Shamal laughed.

"Come on, it will be fun ! I'll show you how a man must treat a Lady."

"I'm not a Lady." Her voice was cold and he looked at her strangely.

"Of course you are one. Every woman is a Lady, my dear Chrome. And you are a beautiful one. I'm sure you'll grow up into a splendid young woman."

"I'm not a Lady." She repeated. "I'm a warrior." Her eye flashed indigo.

"I love a woman with a fierce spirit." He took a step back and jumped easily above the couch to land just in front of her. It surprised her and she mentally slapped herself for having forgotten how good a fighter he was.

He rested a hand on her shoulder and the other grabbed one of her wrists. She tried to take a step back but collided with the wall. She looked into his eyes and the second he blinked she turned into mist. His hand fell to his side and looked around himself.

"I like playing too." He said loudly as she reappeared on the other side of the room. He grabbed a small box from one of his pockets. She recognized it, it was where he kept his dangerous mosquitos. Her spear appeared in her hand, just in case, she thought. "However I know we don't have much time left together before that annoying boy arrives." He looked serious. "Don't make me use them, Chrome."

"I'm not making you doing anything." Her ring burnt with indigo flames.

"Chrome ?" She startled at Tsuna's quiet voice. "Are you alright ?" He tried to sit but failed.

"I'm fine, Bo-Tsuna." She nodded at him, her eyes softening as she hid her ring from him. "Just talking to Doctor Shamal. Don't worry about me and rest, you need it." She smiled and he frowned. She could see how he tried to fight the sleepiness but it overtook him.

Shamal and her, face to face, waited in silence to see if Tsuna would wake up again or not. When a slight snore escaped him they both jumped into motion.

Shamal leaped above the couch, landing just after the small table while Chrome produced a knife from her mist, throwing it at him, then a second, a third and a fourth, just like she had seen Belphegor do many times. Shamal dodged them with ease.

Chrome didn't want to fight him. She was tired and hungry and worried about her Boss and had no time to lose with this perverted man.

"Don't make me fight you, my lovely Chrome. You're too cute to fight." She rolled her eye. "I just want to eat a meal with you !"

"And I don't want to, is that so hard to understand ?" She huffed.

"But why ? You could learn to know me. And like me."

"I don't want to. I'm perfectly fine on my own."She dodged as he tried to grab her spear and turned to mist again.

"At least give me a kiss." The old man pouted and she grimaced. She didn't kiss just anyone, only the people she cared for deeply, the ones she trusted the most, her Family. "I'll give you one too."

"No thanks." She said quietly, reappearing on the other side of the room, near the front door. She could run for it if she wanted to and leave the place, yet she could not leave her Boss alone with this creep.

"A hug then ?" He smiled widely at the idea he could have Chrome's body pressed flush against his. However when she grimaced his smile wavered.

Chrome didn't mind hugs as much as she used to. Takeshi happened to like hugging people, including her. However she didn't like hugging or being hugged by strangers, and Shamal was basically a stranger.

"No thank you." She groaned. Shamal pouted again and looked at her sternly.

"You're not nice to me. I come here running the second you call me for help and you won't even thank me."

"I thank you so very much for coming here and healing my Boss, Doctor Shamal." Chrome bowed low for a few seconds. "You are the best Doctor in the mafia world and I know Boss deserves the best."

Shamal looked surprised by her praised and smiled.

"Ahah, you're too nice. You know I can kill as well as I can heal people, right ?" He raised an eyebrow and saw her expression shifting. "However, I won't hurt anyone I don't need to." She seemed to relax and he took the opportunity to walk towards her. "Now, I just want my kiss and my hug. After all, that's all the payment I need." She blanched.

"I may not be rich but I have enough money. I can pay you for your work. I am not sure I want to know what kind of girl you thought I was." She stated. She walked briskly to her bag and kneeled next to it, reaching for her wallet.

He used the moment she wasn't looking at her to step next to her. He gripped her hand before she could grab some money.

"Don't." He said. She looked up at him, her big eye scanning his face. She tugged on her wrist but he did not let go. He forced her up, pulling on her hand and she stumbled, catching herself on the couch. That was when she realized she was trapped between it and the old man. "You don't need to pay me."

That's only when she noticed the ring on his right hand and how it was faintly glowing. He followed her eye and smirked.

"Did you really believe I could survive in this world without using a flame ? I was asked to join the Varia once." She looked surprised but said nothing. "I am just like you, Chrome. I also use Mist flames." He lit his rings and she could feel how powerful he really was.

She tried to vanish again but felt as if her flames were being sucked out of her. He smirked. She glanced behind her, Tsuna was still sleeping peacefully. She really didn't want to start a fight here and break her Boss's furniture but she didn't see any other solution.

She planted her gaze in Shamal and pushed her knee where she knew it would hurt. The man gasped, letting go of her hand to hold his hurt parts. She sidestepped quickly as he fell forwards, catching himself on the armrest of the couch with a groan. She jumped further away from him and lit her ring. She created long ropes that tied his legs together.

He fell to his knees and turned to her. He was going to say something when she created a gag that wrapped itself around his mouth.

"I really don't feel like hearing you right now." She frowned as he pushed himself up again. He produced a knife and cut the ropes before ripping the gag off of him.

"You're not as nice as I thought." He seemed sad but she did not dwell on it. She saw him producing a flask full of some kind of powder and a surgical mask. She created one too, feeling that she would not like what would happen if she didn't. She was wary of him, she had no idea of how he used his flames. If he was able to suck up hers, maybe she could do the same with his ?

She focused on the Mist she could feel was not hers and tried to call it to her. She was aghast to feel a huge amount of flames flying to her and heard Shamal gasp.

"So you know how to do it too ?" He didn't seem pleased. She didn't answer. She felt the Mist accumulated in her hands, its power swirling around her, pushing her hair against her face.

"Are you going to leave me alone now ?" Her voice sounded deeper than what she was used too.

"What if I say no ? I only want a hug and a kiss. I really don't understand why you refuse. I've seen you kissing the boys' cheeks and hugging them. Why not me ?"

"They are my Family." She said forcefully. He took a step forwards with a scowl, his lips pursed.

"I could be your Family too. I mean, I'm already Hayato's master." Another step.

"It's not my choice to make."

He kept walking towards her, still talking about how much he deserved such a young and beautiful girl's love and affection. He almost drooled. She cringed. She found him more ridiculous than threatening. She knew not to underestimate her opponent and stood still as he approached her.

When he reached for her she was faster than him and he was startled when she gripped his wrist tightly. Just like Hibari had shown her she used the man's own weight against him and threw him over her shoulder.

He was so surprised he didn't think of slowing his fall with his hands. He hit the floor hard. Chrome turned on her heels, never showing him her back, the mist she had attracted still waiting in her hand.

Shamal stood up quickly but not quickly enough. Thick metal chains appeared and wrapped themselves tightly around Shamal. He gasped, breathless as he was being squeezed. He tried to move his hands but couldn't move a single finger. He tried to lit his flame but felt it being sucked up by the young woman before him.

He grinned and chuckled.

"Alright, I get it. I give up." She didn't answer, instead she walked to a nearby armchair and sat on it, never leaving him out of her sight.

Barely two minutes later the front door banged open and a breathless Gokudera stumbled in the room.

"Chrome ! Are you alright ? And Tsuna ? Where's Shamal ? Did the dirty old man do anything to you ?"

He heard a scoff and walked around the couch to reach Chrome only to find said dirty old man, lying down and tied up at her feet.

"He didn't do anything, he tried though." She frowned and Gokudera felt like punching the man. "However, he took good care of Boss." It stopped him from doing anything. Chrome pointed her finger to the couch and Gokudera saw his beloved Tsuna laying there. "He's sleeping. He was exhausted." Gokudera nodded.

"Can I be freed now ?" Shamal asked, annoyed. Chrome seemed hesitant and Gokudera crouched in front of him.

"I don't want you near her. If I learn you've try anything I'll be the one digging your grave."

Shamal had rarely seen his student so serious.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." He huffed. It's not as if he was impressed or scared of him after all.

Gokudera turned to Chrome and nodded. Without moving a finger the chains disappeared and the man got back to his feet in a swift and elegant motion.

"Vongola needs to rest and not put too much pressure on his legs for a few days. Call me if there's anything." He grabbed his bag and walked to the door. He stopped under the threshold and met Chrome's gaze. "I'm impressed you mastered that technique so quickly, only after seeing it once. You have a lot of potential and will become one of the greatest illusionists the world has seen. I understand why Mammon has volunteered to train you." She gasped at the news but he turned away and left the house.

She turned to Gokudera, eye wide and gaping. He was in the exact same position.

"I swear I didn't know." She said quickly when he turned to her. "I'll always be faithful to my Boss. I'm not interested in working for the Varia. I won't accept Mammon's offer if you want me to" She stood, holding his gaze with hers, intently.

"I know. It's a wonderful opportunity to be trained by an Arcobaleno. You'll get stronger and more powerful."

They stood there, quiet, for a long while.

"Shamal did try something, didn't he ? He wouldn't have been tied up if he hadn't." Gokudera frowned. They had already warned him once. "I told you to call me if he did."

"He did. I didn't know he was a Mist Flame user too."

"Neither did I, I just learnt something." Gokudera admitted with a grimace.

"Fighting him was… interesting though. I learnt a few things too." She smiled and looked away. "I probably should leave now."

"Why ? You can stay you know. You're part of our Family." Gokudera put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed. It startled her. The Storm Guardian wasn't one for physical contacts.

"I don't want to bother you. I'll see you tomorrow in class." She smiled but he didn't let go of her.

"You don't bother me, nor anyone else for that matter. You can stay here." Without a look he walked into the kitchen. "I'm going to make tea, do you want some ?"

"I... Yes, please." She said after a second. If she was bound to them, destined to spend the rest of her life in their company, why not start right now ?

AN : I always picture Shamal as a dirty old man, I don't really know why. I like his character, though.

Following chapter should be posted in two weeks, maybe three as I'll be on holidays.

Thank you for your time.  
N.


	4. Chapter 4 : Lambo Bovino

Summary: Chrome is sent in the future by Lambo's bazooka. What was supposed to be a calm and studious afternoon turned out more lively and dangerous than she had expected.

AN : Hello dear reader, and welcome back. I've wanted to throw her back into the Future for a while now : it's done. Enjoy this chapter. N.

In the five months Chrome had spent at Namimori High Tsuna had insisted they had to include her in their activities. That was how she found herself sitting on Tsuna's bed with him, Gokudera and Yamamoto. Three times a week they did their homeworks together. She was reading a book on Japan History as they had a test three days later.

Tsuna was trying to finish his maths exercise with some help from Gokudera and Yamamoto was trying to write an essay in English.

They could hear the kids playing downstairs but the room was quiet. It felt nice to study with friends. Sure, when she went to Kokuyo High School she worked with Ken and Chikusa but… They never helped her, nor did they ever need her help.

When Lambo and I-Pin crashed through the door and ran to the bed, throwing their books everywhere she was startled. She was so focused on her book that she hadn't heard them coming. They ran around the room while Tsuna and Gokudera tried to stop them. Yamamoto took hold of Lambo but the kid kicked him forcefully and sent the baseball player falling onto her.

"Sorry, Chrome." He smiled, his cheeks a dark red. He pushed himself off of her and grabbed her hand so they could both stand up. I-Pin was now in Gokudera's arm, hiding from a screaming Lambo.

They all panicked when he began searching into his afro and sending bombs, grenades and guns everywhere. Yamamoto pushed Chrome back on the bed when a grenade flew her way and sent it flying through the window with his English book, baseball-style.

When Lambo grabbed his Bazooka Tsuna jumped on him, snatching it from him and throwing it behind him. They all watched in horror as it fell back down, right on Chrome. Both Yamamoto and Gokudera reached out for her but as their fingers grazed her skin the Bazooka engulfed her. She had had no time to react, too focused on throwing another exploding grenade outside. As she was thrown ten years into the future she remembered it would last only ten minutes. She had spent months in the future, what were ten minutes ?

x0x

Chrome landed on a hard, dusty floor. The smoke had yet to clear and she heard a gasp and someone calling her name and wondering what his past self had done. Then she heard a detonation and someone jumped into the thick smoke. The tall body covered hers but she could feel the blast of the explosion.

Something dropped onto her neck and her chin. Her fingers touched it and she looked at them : blood. She gulped. Where was she ? Who was there ? Her eyes turned to the body above her as it moved. She gaped when a fifteen years-old Lambo smiled at her.

"Hey, Chrome ! Long time no see. You haven't changed much." He smiled but she noticed the blood dripping from his chin and onto her. "It's so strange to be older than you." He winked.

"L… Lambo. What's going on ? Where are we ? Are you alright ?" She patted his side carefully, feeling too many wounds to her liking. She placed a hand on his face, forcing him to look at her as the smoke cleared.

"Don't worry, I'm going to protect you. These guys are not nice but they are dumb. They have to if they attacked us, don't you think ?"

He stood up swiftly but couldn't held a wince. She scrambled on her feet the next second, standing next to him, ready to fight.

She was faced with five men, all heavily armed. They looked surprised to see her but their smiles only grew. Lambo shoved something into her hand.

"Put this on, we'll need to communicate with the rest of the team." She was going to ask something but he beat her to it. "I have a spare one because I often lose mine." He shrugged. She said nothing and pressed the small earpiece into place and heard it buzz.

She listened as Lambo explained the situation and was shocked to hear deep voices that sounded a lot like her friends'. However she didn't have time to think about it as a first man aimed his gun at her.

In a second her ring was shining bright and her owl flying above them.

"Flame users ?" She asked.

"No, basic rookies. Guns and physical violence. But don't worry, I'll take care of it."

She huffed at him as a pillar of fire erupted from under the feet of the man aiming at her. At the same time, Lambo had thrown a lightning bolt at the man. She heard his scream, from fear and pain, and saw his silhouette falling to his knees. Lambo stopped his attack quickly whereas she counted to ten before vanishing the flames. The man collapsed under his friends' eyes.

Four angry men turned towards her, aiming at her. Lambo stood in front of her, a stupid move really. She pulled on his arm as two of the men fired. The first bullet only graze his arm and then hers, but the second hit him square in the leg. He stumbled, already weakened by his previous wounds.

She pulled on his arm harder, stepping in front of him. With one hand she pushed against his shoulder and he fell to the ground so he wouldn't get hit by stray bullets.

"I'll take care of things from here on." She pressed the small button on her earpiece to update the rest of the Guardians. "Lambo's gotten hit, I am going to take them down." Her voice sounded cold, even to her own ears, but no one touched her Family.

She heard protests, shouts about her being too young and other nonsense she didn't listen to. She motioned for Lambo to step back and away from the fight. From the corner of her eye she saw him crawling until his back was resting against the wall, a hand pressed against his leg.

A white animal appeared and Lambo smiled when recognized Beaster, Xanxus's box animal. Two of the men seemed to hesitate and took a step back. The feline didn't and jumped and landed on one of them, biting his arm off. The three others gasped and one of them attacked the animal. A stupid thing to do if you asked her. Beaster jumped on him too.

The others two aimed their guns at her. They knew the animal would disappear the second they took her down. One of them ran to her, a sword in his other hand. The man may have been older but he was less threatening than Takeshi, and she knew the Rain Guardian had never fought her seriously while training.

She stood tall and proud. These men were already tired and she hadn't even started. She smirked and it was a sight Lambo found terrifying on the thirteen years-old girl.

A spear appeared in her hand and she swirled it in her hands. Mist circled the man and he stopped walking.

"C'mon girly, we don't want to hurt you. Hurting kids is not fun." A voice said from the smoke.

"Yet you attacked my Little Brother." she growled, Lambo being shot was an image she wished to erase from her mind. "You'll pay."

The man snickered and appeared from the smoke, still aiming his blade at her.

She blocked the sword easily enough with her spear and a young version of Gokudera appeared next to her. Lambo gasped in awe. Since she had had to recreate Yamamoto for the inheritance ceremony she had trained on her own to do it with each of her friends, just in case.

The man further from her laughed, aware it was only an illusion as it had only appeared and they had already met the Storm Guardian and he had been taller and older than this kid. It meant that he did not avoid the many sticks of dynamite that came flying his way. The blast of the explosion was not as impressive as Gokudera's but still, Lambo whistled in admiration.

In a corner she noticed that her Beaster was done with his two opponents and she vanished him in the blink of an eye.

The blast hadn't kill the man, however he had been seriously wounded and was on his knees, bleeding from his arms and stomach. His face looked burnt too, she noticed, satisfied.

Next to her, Gokudera stepped back to stand between them and Lambo, protecting the kid that was older than him. In his place stepped a young version of Hibari. Her replica of the Cloud Guardian looked as bored as the real one and it amused Lambo to no end. He walked to the wounded man while Chrome took a few steps towards the one that was left. She saw him back away and a wall appeared against his back, his sword hitting it with a clang.

He raised it in front of him and swinged it but she blocked him again. Metal handcuffs looking a lot like Hibari's appeared and tied him to the wall. She levelled her spear with his neck and pressed its tips against the man's pale skin. He gulped and tried to blend into the wall.

"No one touches my Family." She growled again. The man said nothing. In a corner, Hibari stepped over the body of the man he had just beaten to death.

In her ears she heard pants and her friends asking if everything was alright. She said nothing as she kept her spear against his neck.

She stood still for a full minute before she heard steps behind her. She didn't move, she recognized these auras. The man on the other side of her spear gulped loudly and started to tremble.

"You look so young." A voice said behind her. She gulped. She vanished her trident and her hand fell to her side. She turned slowly. The man was tied up against the wall, she didn't care if she was turning her back to him. All of her friends were there. She could see Ryohei hovering over Lambo next to the wall, bright yellow flames shining onto him. In front of her a too tall Tsuna was surrounded by even taller men, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Hibari. They were taller and older and yet, they had the same gentle smiles and kind eyes - well, maybe not Hibari.

She took an hesitant step towards them. This Tsuna reached for her with his hand and that was all she needed. She grabbed it and he hugged her tightly.

"You're so brave. You arrive in a time and place you don't know and you save our brother." He whispered in her hair and kissed the top of her head. Her Sky. "Never doubt your strength, Chrome. You're going to become the most powerful illusionist, right next to Mammon. You can do it and you will. You already have."

As she heard him all her doubts melted. Mukuro had already told her she had so much potential he was sure she'd get better than even him, but hearing it from her beloved Boss was something completely different.

Yamamoto walked to her and hugger too. Next was Gokudera. She was surprised when he took her in his arms but she held him as tightly as she did with the others. Hibari also stepped forwards but only put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to train you. I believe I already started. Your illusions won't be your only weapons. I'll make you strong."

She nodded at his words, her eye locked to his.

"You look so pretty and cute." Yamamoto grinned and ruffled her hair. The others groaned something that sounded a lot like "Takeshi, you're a lost cause." She looked at him, shocked. "I forgot how tiny you were." The other chuckled. It was true they had all grown a lot. "Not that you have grown up much, I'm sorry." He added quickly and she frowned. She had never expect to grow up much but she had hoped she'd be at least taller than her mother had been. It looked as if it wouldn't be the case.

Ryohei walked to them, helping Lambo with every step.

"Thank you for saving me." The teen smiled brightly and bent to kiss her cheek.

Ryohei asked her if she was hurt and when she said she wasn't he shrugged and showered her with his flames anyway. She felt the small cut on her arm stop bleeding.

"It's impressive by the way. You fought without a minute to prepare yourself and end up with one scratch on your arm and that's it." Lambo shouted enthusiastically. She grimaced, the kid always had had too much energy.

"It's true. It proves you'll do great things in the future." Gokudera nodded thoughtfully.

"Your illusions are already so powerful ! These false Guardians were almost as powerful as the real ones !" Lambo continued, clapping his hands.

Behind them, Hibari was putting his Cloud handcuffs on the three men that had not died yet.

She couldn't help but stare at her friends. The same men she knew, yet so different. She wanted to say something but didn't know what.

Tsuna's hand caressed her cheek.

"I'm glad everyone is alright." She murmured. "Please don't die." Then she bowed deeply. "Thank you for accepting me in your Family, Boss." Tsuna was going to tell her to stop calling him that but she spoke again. "I am proud to call you all my friends and my Family. You will always be able to trust me and count on me. I'll make you proud."

When she straightened the men were looking at her with small, affectionate smiles on their faces.

"We're already proud of you." Gokudera smiled at her and her heart burst with relief and joy.

She was going to say something else when she was surrounded by smoke. She heard the older Tsuna calling her name, then nothing.

When she opened her eyes again she was back on Tsuna's bed, The three boys' faces above hers.

She was crushed in a bear hug by Tsuna and then Yamamoto while Gokudera only squeezed her hand in his.

"Future Chrome told us she was in the middle of a battle, how are you ? Are you hurt ? Do we need to call a Doctor ? Did our future selves protect you ?"

The questions fused too fast for her to answer. When they quieted down Yamamoto asked again, in a calmer way this time :

"Are you hurt, Chrome ? Are you alright ?"

She smiled at him and proceeded to explain everything that had happened in the ten minutes she had disappeared. They looked impressed and scared but mostly relieved she was back and in one piece. Gokudera eyed the remnant of the small cut on her arm with a frown but it was almost completely healed, already.

Lambo jumped on the bed when she finished her story and sat on her laps.

"Chrome saved the Great Lambo, what a faithful servant you are !" He snickered.

She saw him, older and wounded, protecting her from the enemy and hugged the kid tightly. After the story she had told them no one dared to comment on the action. Lambo looked surprised but said nothing and leaned against her reassuringly. He squealed in delight when she produced a grape candy from her uniform pocket, then bolted out of the room.

Next to her, she spotted her book and all at once she remembered where she really was and why. She grabbed it and the three boys decided to go back to their homework too. They all sat on the bed, huddled together and never letting one of them out of their sight, afraid they'd disappear again.

AN : I really hope you liked it. It was really fun to write this chapter.

I wanted to send Chrome into the future to see how the rest of the Family would react. I want her to know she's part of the Family as much as any other Guardian and that she deserves her place.  
See you soon for the next chapter !  
N.

She smiled. It felt nice, being home.


	5. Chapter 5 : Gokudera Hayato

Summary : Surrounded by a group of girls from his class, Gokudera doesn't know how to escape until Chrome comes to help him.

AN : Hello, dear reader and welcome back ! I wanted to write something a bit sweeter and less dangerous, and here I am. I like writing about their lives at school ! I hope you'll like it. N.

Chrome rounded the corner of the high school hallway and stopped. She frowned at the sight before her.

Gokudera was corned, his back to the wall, by five girls from their class. He looked terribly uneasy and she couldn't tell if his face was red from embarrassment or anger. He reminded her of a deer caught in headlights and it made her chuckle. However she'd never say that out loud. He'd be so pissed if she did.

He looked ready to pull out some sticks of dynamite from somewhere on his body, but she also knew he had promised Tsuna not to bomb the other students, no matter what.

As discreetly as she could - which wasn't difficult as she was almost invisible in this school - she walked closer to her friend, to try and understand what was going on.

"Come on Gokudera ! We don't have a partner yet." A girl she remembered was called Minori whined.

"And we know you don't either. Well, now you do!" Hitoka smiled broadly, a hand reaching for his elbow. He jerked it back, away from her touch and hit the wall behind him.

Realization dawned on Chrome. Their English teacher had given them a group assignment. They had to rewrite and modernize some parts of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. He had insisted each boy was to be paired up with a girl.

Surprisingly, Kyoko had asked Tsuna if he wanted to work with her. He had almost said no but Yamamoto had been quick to react and had kicked him under the desk and he had agreed. Kyoko's friend, Hana, had asked Yamamoto because she knew he was Tsuna's friend and that they often worked together. She wanted to be able to keep an eye on her friend and make sure Tsuna wouldn't do anything stupid, like getting undressed to his underwear and declare his flame to her.

The scene reminded her of that time he had come to her help in the park when she had been surrounded by a group of men. Without a second thought, she crossed the rest of the distance. Gokudera's eyes met hers and it looked as if he was almost pleading her, which was quite a shock to her. Never had she seen the tall and proud Storm Guardian looking that lost.

"Hayato, I was searching for you." Her voice was quiet but confident and she mustered her sweetest smile. "Should we begin to work on this assignment ?"

The group of five girls turned to her as one, sneering.

"You ?" One girl on her left, whose name she didn't care about, gasped.

"Who do you think you are, calling him by his first name ?" Another one snarled.

"That's true ! You're no one, you can't be so familiar with him." Minori looked her up and down, with disdain.

"I'm his friend." She raised an eyebrow at the girl and turned her gaze to Gokudera. "Are you ready to go ?"

"His friend ? Don't make me laugh !" Hitoka snapped before he could answer. Chrome saw his eyes darkened at the girl's words.

"Yeah, you're just some new student no one cares about. If he accepts it's only out of pity because he is too kind to say no." Another girl looked down at her.

"Why would someone as nice and kind and handsome as Gokudera be friend with someone like you ?"

Of course she didn't show it, but their words still sting. Chrome knew they were true. She may be a Vongola but she knew he didn't trust her like he did the others. But she showed nothing, instead she smiled sweetly at the growling Storm Guardian and pushed past the girl to stand right in front of him.

"Should we go now ?" She asked again and this time he nodded. He turned to the group of girls, glaring daggers.

"I'll have you know that Chrome _is_ my friend." He insisted on her first name as he looked at each of them one by one. "No one gets to speak ill of my friends." Chrome noticed how three of the girls took a step back, looking ashamed, while the other two gaped at him.

"But Gokudera, she's not really your friend ! Everyone can see she's just using you." Minori sounded both exasperated and desperate. Gokudera simply looked at her, an eyebrow raised. He slipped an arm around Chrome's shoulder, holding her closer to him, almost defiantly. She stilled but said nothing. She even leaned slightly against him, a smirk playing on her lips.

"It's true ! One of my friend is at Kokuyo High. She told me that she spent her time with two other freaks. They never talked to anyone and acted strangely." Next to Hitoka, the four girls nodded. "I'm sure she's a witch !"

Chrome almost burst out laughing. Fighting her chuckle was harder than she thought it'd be but she successfully kept a straight face.

"Then, be carefully or I may hex you." She smiled and winked and the two girls who hadn't taken a step back did.

"Be careful around her, Gokudera." A blond girl pleaded and he rolled his eyes. "She's just plain weird and not normal."

"I trust her not to curse me." He shrugged and pushed her shoulder forwards slightly. "Let's go."

Chrome walked a few step before one of the girls gripped her wrist, forcing her to turn towards her. Feeling her leaving his arm, Gokudera stopped and frowned. He tightened his hold on her.

"If you ever touch one of his hair you'll be answering to us !" Minori spat. She turned pleading eyes to the tall boy. "Please, be careful Gokudera. You don't know what she's capable of !"

Gokudera wanted to laugh at how true the statement was. No one knew how powerful Chrome was and what she was capable of. She hadn't been trained that much yet and seeing her create her own organs was something Gokudera found terribly impressive.

However, he was well aware she would grow up and become one the most powerful illusionist in the mafia world. Mukuro had said so after all. He remembered Shamal had said something along the same lines too, as well as Mamon.

He grinned, feral, the Tenth deserved only the best Guardians and he was pretty sure Chrome would soon become the best in her field. Yet, he smiled at the girl, a smile he hoped wouldn't scare her.

"Oh I know very well what Chrome is capable of." He looked down at the Illusionist and his smile softened. "She's capable of working with me, of keeping up with my brain !"

The girls, including Chrome, gaped at him.

"Wait Gokudera ! Are you implying we're too stupid for you ?" A dark-haired girl whined. "I'll have you know I have excellent grades in English if that's what worries you." She added proudly.

"Gokudera and I have a similar way of thinking. We've already worked together after all." Chrome smiled. Sure she wasn't completely honest. Said work had been mafia-related. They had had to hunt and take care of an ex-allied Family that had been threatening the Vongolas, and some straight snipers trying to kill different mafia Families.

"That's true. We do work well together." He threw his arm around her shoulder again, winking at her. She couldn't help the blush appearing on her cheeks.

"I'm sure we'll work even better together !" Minori pleaded. She grabbed Gokudera's elbow, trying to tug him away from Chrome.

The short Mist Guardian batted the girl's hand away with a scowl.

"Hayato has already chosen who he wants to work with, and it's none of you. Now, if you'll let us, we need to get going."

She looked surprising tall even if she had to lift her chin to look at them. Gokudera felt proud of her for standing up against people confidently.

With his arm still around her shoulder she slipped a hand behind his back and pushed softly, leading the way. She could hear the girls trying to call them and catch Gokudera's attention but it had no effect.

None of them looked back nor talked until they reached the school gates.

About half a mile away from the school she felt him breathe deeply next to her.

"Thank you, Chrome." He rubbed his brows tiredly with his free hand. They were still holding onto each other, surprisingly casually. After countless sleepovers where Chrome and the boys had had to share a mattress, they did not really see a problem with physical proximity anymore.

"You don't have to thank me. You seemed uncomfortable, I did what I had to to help you. You always do the same for me." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

And just like that, they walked in a peaceful silence to Gokudera's flat, ready to work together again.

AN :Well, I really hope you enjoyed it !br /

I'm working on a few other OS about their lives at school and their everyday activities because I love these kinds of stories.

I hope to see you again /

Thank you for your time.

N.


	6. Chapter 6 : Yamamoto Takeshi

Summary : They had lost the baseball game and he knew it was his fault.

AN : Hello dear reader !

First of all, I know absolutely nothing about baseball, but I love writing about Yamamoto and Chrome sharing moments. Second, I just feel like Chrome's presence would be so calming, don't really know why though. Maybe the quiet ?

Anyway, I hope you'll like it.

N.

Yamamoto rarely felt sad, but when he did, it hit him really hard. At the moment he was feeling so bad he couldn't even find it in himself to just stand up to take cover from the rain. So he stayed right there, sitting on the dirty ground, under the pouring rain.

He had lost track of time already. Maybe he'd been there for ten minutes or maybe for close to an hour. He didn't know. He didn't care. His ball and bat laid beside him and he knew he'd regret letting them in the rain, later.

His arm rested on his knees, his head in his hand.

He felt so guilty. He knew his team wouldn't say, nor think, anything like that, but he also knew it was his fault they had lost. He had tried to blame anything but him - the Sun which was too bright, the ground which was too slippery, his new bat he had never used in a game yet - but deep down he was painfully aware the fault was all his.

His fist collided angrily with the ground as yet another tear escaped his eyes. He was grateful for the rain as it hid them well enough. He tried to hold back his sobs but found out he couldn't. His shoulders shook under their force.

He hadn't cried like that for a baseball game in ages, he had forgotten how bitter losing could be.

He was lost in his thought of what he should have done and didn't hear the footsteps that stopped right next to him.

"Takeshi ?" The small voice and the light touch of a hand on his shoulder snapped him back to the present. He looked up and his eyes met Chrome's worried gaze. "Takeshi, what are you doing here ? Are you alright ?"

As she asked the second question she seemed to notice his tears and frowned.

"That was a stupid question, I'm sorry." She knelt next to him, not caring about the mud. She didn't care about anything but him at that moment. She didn't have an umbrella, he noticed, and was soaking wet too.

"You'll get sick if you don't go home and dry yourself." His voice was tight and she shook her head, annoyed.

"So will you." She took off her light jacket and wrapped it around his too large shoulders. He tried to push her away but she batted his hands away with a glare. He didn't find it in him to fight her. He just hoped she'd go home quick as he didn't want her to get sick because of him.

"Boss... Tsuna would be sad if you get sick."

"He'll be too if you are." He sighed. "You should head home before you catch your death." He turned his head away, tearing his gaze away from hers. He hoped she'd get the hint and leave him alone. She didn't.

"I'm not leaving without you." She sounded so sure of herself that his eyes snapped back to hers for a second. "Let me get you home, Takeshi." She insisted.

"I'll be fine, Chrome. Go now." His eyes were fixing something in front him. He tried to block her as much as he could and to hold his tears back while she was there. He felt her shifting next to him as she sat too.

"You did well today, Takeshi." She sighed when he scoffed. "It's true. I may not be an expert in baseball, but I sure as hell can see it when a player is amazing. And you're amazing." He rolled his eyes. "I'm not saying it just because I'm your friend."

"We lost and it's all because of me. All because I couldn't get this damn last ball and…"

"And you'll train, again and again, and you'll do better next time. You're one of the best players in the team, they all look up to you. I do."

He faced her again, curious.

"You only look up because you're so short." She groaned and hit his shoulder, hard.

"I'm being serious here." She breathed deeply and looked away from his face. "I really admire you, you know. You're such a kind person, with everyone around you and you never lose your smile, no matter how tough or desperate the situation is. And yet, you're so strong and determinate. I, too, would do anything for my friends but I know I'll never be as trusted as you are."

It stunned him so much that his anger at her presence vanished. He was appalled that she might think they didn't trust her. He watched her curiously as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Your team trusts you. They all know you did your very best today. You'll get better and stronger. You'll win the next game for sure."

He didn't know what to say so he said nothing. He shook his head at her. She was over-exaggerating. She had to be.

With that she grabbed his elbow and pulled him up with her when she stood. He let her do as she pleased. His free hand grabbed her coat, making sure it wouldn't fall into the puddle next to them. He quickly reached for his ball and bat too. He felt her linking their arms and pull him with her as she began to walk.

"Let's get you home." Her voice was soft. As was the skin of her thumb that was rubbing soothing circles on his forearm.

"I can walk home on my own. You should head back to your flat too." He glanced at her only to see her shaking her head without looking at him.

"I'm walking you home. I don't care about the rain anyway." She shrugged, hiding a shiver. "You'll need to put some warm clothes on when you arrive."

He said nothing and they walked in silence. He had been ready for the walk to be awkward but it was not. He realized that, because they were friends, he didn't mind the silence that much, just like when he was with Tsuna and Gokudera.

She leant a little more against him when the rain started to fall harder on them and they picked up their pace. He glanced down at her and blushed. Her white uniform shirt was wet and clung to her skin, almost transparent.

He freed his arm from hers and wrapped it around her shoulder so her jacket would protect her a little bit too and hide her from people's gazes.

Chrome looked up at him with a thankful smile and to his own surprise, he smiled back, his heart strangely lighter now.

It took them a little less than fifteen minutes to reach Yamamoto's home. He pushed the door open, stepping in quickly and holding it for her to follow him. When he looked at her she was blushing.

"Come in." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her in.

"I need to go back to my flat now." She glanced at her watch and grimaced. It was late already and the night would be falling soon. "I'd like to get there before dark."

Yamamoto sighed. He ran a hand through his damp hair.

"At least come and drink something hot. I'll give some dry and warmer clothes too. And an umbrella."

She hesitated and he closed the door behind her. He took off his shoes and walked further into the hallway, calling her above his shoulder.

"Come on !"

She took off her shoes and followed him hesitantly. He was already boiling water to make tea.

"Follow me." He smiled and grabbed her wrist. They reached a closed door and stopped. He seemed to hesitate but he breathed deeply and pushed it open. "Welcome inside my bedroom." He was blushing, a rare sight on him.

Chrome smiled at the dozen baseball posters on the walls and the many cups he had won over the year lined up on a shelf.

He walked to his closet and grabbed some clothes, both for him and for her.

"I'll show you to the bathroom. You'll be able to dry yourself and change. I'm sorry, the clothes will be too big, but I don't have anything else." He scratched his head.

"It's okay. You don't have to anyway."

"You can't go back outside like that." He shrugged as he cut her and pushed her out of the room. In the bathroom he handed her a large fluffy towel before grabbing one for himself. "I'm going to change too. See you in the kitchen when you're done."

He smiled and closed the door before she could say anything. He breathed deeply again, leaning against the door for a second before going back to his room. It felt strange, having her here without Tsuna and Gokudera. He didn't think they had ever been alone in his house before.

He knew his father would be home soon too and he hoped he wouldn't tease them too much.

He changed as fast as he could into a simple white shirt and sweatpants before going back to the kitchen, his hair still damp. He prepared some tea for the both of them. He was pouring the water into the cups he had prepared when the front door opened.

"Takeshi ! I'm back." His father appeared at the threshold seconds later. "How are you, son ?" He ruffled his hair and Yamamoto batted his hand away with a playful roll of his eyes.

"I'm fine dad. Do you want tea too ? There's enough for three."

"Three ? Is Tsunayoshi here ?" The man asked as he took a seat next to his son.

"Hum, hello." Chrome's voice startled them. She stood timidly, half hidden by the door, and bowed low in front of his father.

"This is definitely _not_ Tsunayoshi." His father grumbled. Takeshi almost laughed at the shock written on his face. "I am Tsuyoshi, Takeshi's father. And you are…?"

"Chrome, Chrome Dokuro." She bowed again, her face red. "I'm in Takeshi's class."

"She walked me home after the game. We got caught up in the rain so I lent her some clothes and an umbrella before she goes back home." Yamamoto smiled and pushed a cup of tea towards her.

She took an hesitant step in the kitchen and quickly sat in front of him.

"I'm not going to bother you for too long." She said. She wrapped her hand around the hot cup with a content sigh.

"Are the clothes alright ?" Yamamoto's father looked at his son with a raised eyebrow then back at Chrome.

"Yes, they are." She smiled. "A bit large, but it's alright. I only have a twenty minutes walk from here, I'll be fine."

They drank in silence for a few minutes. Chrome didn't know what to say in front of her friend's father and Takeshi feared his father would say something embarrassing.

"Well, Chrome-chan." Tsuyoshi put his cup down and looked at her. He looked serious and the two teenagers stopped breathing for a moment. "Do you like baseball ?" They breathed again.

"I do." She smiled. "Takeshi introduced me to the sport a few months ago. I enjoy both watching games and playing it even though I'm a terrible player really." She blushed. Yamamoto smiled widely. He didn't think she would have been able to speak so much with a stranger only a year ago.

"Are you kidding me ? You're a great player ! I've been training you for like six months and you already do great ! I couldn't catch a single ball for almost an entire year when I first played." He blushed at the admission and she shook her head at his praise. "At least you're way better than Hayato." He winked. Seeing her smiling again and talking about baseball without thinking he was a failure was nice. She chuckled.

"No one can be worse than Hayato, not even Lambo, and that's saying something."

The three of them laughed. Chrome realised that the Yamamoto Family was really nice to be around. There wasn't any thought about the mafia, or dangers of any kind. Just a father and his son. She envied them for a moment, as she thought about the empty flat that was waiting for her.

She finished her cup quickly, setting it back on the table. She pushed her chair and stood.

"Thank you very much for the tea and the dry clothes, Takeshi, Yamamoto-san. It's already late, I should leave you for tonight." She smiled and bowed again.

"Do you want me to drive you home ?" Tsuyoshi stood up quickly. She shook her head.

"No, no don't worry. I'll be fine." She smiled. "Thank you for welcoming me into your home." She walked to the threshold, where she had let her bag on the floor, her wet clothes inside.

"Let me walk you to the door at least." Takeshi was by her side in a second, a warm smile on his face. He looked better like that.

She slipped her feet into her shoes and shook her head, her still damp hair flying around her face.

"Thank you very much for the tea, Takeshi. And for the clothes." She chuckled. Only now did he really look at her.

He had given her the smallest shirt he owned and it was still way too big for her. The pair of jeans she was wearing were rolled up and hanging precariously on her thin hips despite the belt. He handed her one of his baseball jacket too. She took it with a smile and shrugged it on, inhaling his scent.

"Thank you. I'll give you everything back next time I see you."

"Take your time." He smiled and grabbed an umbrella. She took it and he opened the door. The sky was already dark and he frowned at the heavy rain and the mist appearing with the night. She opened the umbrella and stepped under it.

"Well, I'll see you soon. Get back inside before you catch a cold." Chrome leant on her tip toes and planted a kiss on his cheek. He didn't blush at the small gesture anymore but he could feel his father's eyes on them.

She was turning around and walking away but he reached for her and grabbed her wrist, calling her name. She turned back to him, surprised.

"I…" He looked at his feet, then back at her. "Thank you for not leaving me earlier. Thank you so much." He was squeezing her wrist a little bit too tightly but she said nothing.

"You don't have to thank me for it. I'm your friend, remember ?" Her smile was genuine and Takeshi sighed. "I'll always be there for you, and I know you'll be there for me too."

"Yes, I will." He nodded and smiled warmly. He finally released her.

"Good night Takeshi." She turned and walked away as he wished a goodnight too and asked her to send him a text when she would be home.

He couldn't see her small smile as she walked away, but his own couldn't leave his face. He watched her disappearing slowly in the rain and sighed as he closed the door behind him and leant against it. How she could change his mood so fast would always be a mystery, but after talking with her he had only one idea in mind : training, again and again to become better and prove her right.

AN : And here ends chapter 6. I hoped you liked it. I hadn't planned on Tsuyoshi's appearance at first but I do like the awkwardness it created.

I hope to see you soon again.

N.


	7. Chapter 7 : Kyoko and Haru

Summary : After a night out the girls are harassed by some thugs and Chrome has to make sure her friends are safe

AN : Hello dear reader !

I realized I hadn't written anything about the girls, so here it is !  
I like the bond they share and just knew I had to use it.  
Enjoy !  
N.

Kyoko et Haru had finally convinced Chrome to go to the cinema with them. The shy girl was short on her budget but it was for Haru's seventeenth birthday and she couldn't just say no to her.

They had left the cinema and were talking excitedly about the movie, some romance story Haru had chosen. It wasn't Chrome's favourite genre but she had enjoyed it nonetheless.

The girls wanted her to come to Kyoko's place and spend the rest of the night with them but Chrome didn't want to feel like she'd intrude and had declined, much to the girls chagrin.

They walked together and Kyoko tried to convince Chrome not to go back to her flat alone as it wasn't in a very safe part of the town. Well, as unsafe as Namimori can be with Hibari lurking everywhere.

They had already left the more lively parts of the city and the streets were almost empty. They stopped at a crossroad where Chrome had to leave them and go her own way.

"Thank you so much for coming, Chrome-chan !" Haru hugged her with a bright smile.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us ?" Kyoko asked worriedly. She knew her friend could defend herself but you never knew.

"I'm sure, don't worry." The slightly shorter girl bowed with a smile.

She was turning around, ready to cross the road when a deep voice stopped her.

"Hey, Ladies !" They turned and faced a group of five men, older than them, probably in their twenties. Kyoko and Haru took a step back and Chrome stood in front of them, ready to fight if necessary. "What about having a drink with us ?" The man's smile was crooked.

"My older brother and his friends are waiting for us." Kyoko's trembling voice came from behind Chrome.

"They can wait for a bit, don't you think ?" The Mist Guardian noticed how they were slowly circling them. She took a couple of steps back, pushing the girls, to make sure no one would get between her friends and the road.

"No, they can't." Her voice was cold and it made the men laugh.

"You've got nerves ! I like you." He reached for her and she batted his hand away.

"Do not touch me." She tried not to growl, she was annoyed by them.

One of the man on her right, a guy with long white hair she didn't see from her blind spot grabbed her arm painfully tight.

"Let go of her !" Haru hit the man's chest but he didn't move. Instead the one wearing glasses, closest to her, grabbed her too. Kyoko took another step back, standing on the road.

Chrome's blood ran cold. No one was allowed to touch her friends. It was time to put Hibari's practice at use.

"Do _not_ touch my friends." She ordered. The first man that seemed to be the leader laughed in her face.

"As if we would listen to a kid such as you." He motioned for another one to grab Kyoko but she took another step back, evading him. Chrome sighed in relief. She knew Ryoheï had trained his sister to basic self-defense.

She twisted the arm being held and threw her heel into the one who was holding Haru's sternum as hard as she could. The man gripping her tightly was used as a stabilizer. The man let go of Haru from the surprise.

"Run !" Chrome yelled at her friends. Their eyes widened but Kyoko grabbed Haru's wrist and pulled her with her. They ran on the other side of the road. "Go as far as you can ! Go back home !

"We can't leave you here !" Haru had tears in her eyes. Kyoko tugged on her wrist harshly, hiding her own tears.

"I'm calling them !" She shouted before running away as one of the men was pursuing them.

"How stupid of you to stay here with us, alone." The tall man sneered and she raised her head defiantly.

She sneered too and took a fighting stance as well as she could, ready to protect herself. She hoped Kyoko and Haru were alright and that they'd be able to maybe tell one of the boys about what was happening. No matter how confident she was in her fighting skills -thanks to HIbari- she knew fighting four men at once would be difficult.

"How cute, she thinks she can fight us." A man on her left snickered.

The leader threw a fist her way but she dodged it, lowering her body. As a result, he hit the man who was holding her arm behind her in the sternum. The man gasped and released her to clutch at his chest, coughing. It only angered them more.

"You little bitch !" The leader growled. "We already lost two girls because of you… You'll have to make up for that too."

Chrome had backed away from them, massaging her arm. She snarled. She wouldn't go down without a fight. They had turned her around and trapped her against a wall. She had to get out of here.

A blond man launched himself at her, his large hands trying to grab her. She sidestepped and brought her elbow against his ribs to throw him against the wall behind her. He hit his head pretty hard and she could see blood running on his face. He seemed to be dizzy, stumbling a bit and catching himself on the wall.

The leader cursed and called her a bitch and other words she didn't listen to. Instead, she pivoted on her left heel and threw her right foot into one of the men's ribs. He staggered, tripped over his own feet and fell with a thud. He groaned but it only took him seconds to get back up. They weren't as tough as they believed.

She didn't lose time and punched the leader in the guts. He moved fast but she was faster. However one of them successfully took hold of her arm and pulled her against him, lifting her so her feet barely touched the ground. He pinned her arms at her side and he squeezed her so tightly she could barely breathe. She gasped as his elbow pressed against a recent wound on her side and prayed that the stitches would hold.

She kicked him in the shin and angled her arms so she could scratch him but he didn't bulge. The leader walked to her, menacingly.

"You've pissed me off, girly." He spat at her feet. "You're gonna pay for trying to make fools out of us." And with that he threw his fist against her cheek.

The pain echoed in her skull and she groaned as her vision got blurry. _Shit_. She blinked a few times and tried to raise her head to look at him. His right hand gripped her face, forcing her head up.

"We're gonna have fun with you then." And he pressed his hand against her chest. She wanted to gag and tried to move to free herself, to no avail.

She felt his palm pressing against her breast and saw the other two getting closer too, visibly enjoying the show.

"Do _not_ touch me." She spat at the man's face and earned another punch. The men laughed.

"You don't have a choice, sweetie." The man on her right reached for her and pressed his hand against the side of her butt. She swallowed. At least he was still above her skirt.

A hand slided down her face, cupping her cheeks painfully. A thumb tried to find its way into her mouth and she bit it.

"You little bitch !" Another slap, this time coming from her left. It was less powerful, less painful than the previous ones. Less painful than anytime a mafioso had hit her anyway.

"You think one girl like you is enough to beat us ?" The blond chuckled darkly. She noticed the knife in his hand.

"Hibari's going to be pissed."

"What was that ?" The leader asked as his hand tightened around her cheeks. _Shit. Had she said that aloud ?_ The blow to her head might have been harder than she thought at first, especially since she had suffered a head trauma two weeks before.

"Hibari ? Isn't it the name of the Devil of Namimori ?" One of the men asked with a frown. When the silence confirmed what he thought he turned to Chrome. "Oy, do you know him ? Are you related to him ?"

They all knew that if she answered yes, they were as good as dead. No one touched The Devil's relatives.

Chrome chuckled at the looks on their faces. She also felt the hold on her slackening and refrained a grin.

"Were those two girls also related to him ?" The leader stood tall in front of her but radiated fear, she could feel it.

She thought about Kyoko and Haru and how one of the men had gone chasing them. She hoped they were alright. She knew she had failed them. They were supposed to be safe when they were with her. At least they'd been able to run away. Hopefully they'd have reached Kyoko's home by now and would have called one of the boys to keep them safe.

"Answer us." The man growled and shook her shoulders. She held a wince.

She said nothing but threw her foot forwards and hit the man square where it hurts the most. She didn't like resorting to this technic, she had seen the effects it had on her friends when she accidentally kicked them there when they sparred. She always felt guilty. But right now, she didn't.

The man gasped and fell forwards onto his knees. Using the element of surprise she threw her other foot in the man on her left's guts as hard as she could, then into the knee of the one holding her. She realised she could move her arms a little and pressed her elbow into his stomach. He groaned and his hold on her slackened a bit more.

A dangerous grin which would have made Hibari proud appeared on her face. The man dropped her and she crouched.

She swiped her foot under the leader's legs, he tumbled back and fell against the wall. The blond came back at her, knife in hand. She hit his wrist, forcing it to hit the wall many times, until he dropped it. She pushed it as far as she could with her foot, sending it in the back of the alley.

She didn't waste any time and threw punches and kicks around, keeping them at a safe distance. She was quite proud of herself, she successfully knocked two of them out but the angry blond and the leader didn't look too tired.

She had rarely been that thankful for Hibari's harsh training in close combat and how it had improved her stamina. She didn't need to catch her breath just yet and she was pretty sure they'd been at it for at least ten minutes.

The leader tried to grab her but missed. However, she felt his finger hooking the top of her shirt and ripped some of the buttons opened. She shivered as the cold night air hit her skin.

She saw how they almost drooled at the sight and felt disgusted.

"Not bad, you've got a nice body." He growled. She took a step back. Her stitches were hidden by a bandage but she knew at least one of them had snapped as blood was beginning to sip through.

At the sight of her body, the blond was being more and more reckless. He kept throwing himself at her, menacingly, but his movements were losing their precision and he kept missing her. She could feel his fingers grazing the skin of her stomach on more than one occasion and couldn't help but flinch each time.

She was tackled to the floor and felt the man landing on her ankle. It cracked but she hid her pain as well as she could.

She was pinned under a heavy body but she had been in this position hundreds of times with Hibari and she had learnt to turn the situation to her advantage. in a movement so swift the blond didn't see it coming she found herself above him. She was straddling him and she saw how his eyes landed on her chest. She hated it but used it as a distraction.

She jumped on her feet and kicked him in the stomach, arms and legs to slow him. She knew the leader was right behind her and turned around. He was watching her with a dirty smirk.

"I like a woman with some fighting spirit." She took a step back. Next to her the blond stood up too. He was holding his left side and seemed even angrier than he had been a minute earlier.

He plunged towards her again, his tall frame shadowing her. She lowered herself and waited for the last second before she threw herself on the side. The man hadn't realised how close to the wall she was standing, and couldn't stop the momentum. He hit the wall, head first. Blood was pouring down his face as his body slided along the hard surface. He didn't got up.

He roared and landed a powerful blow on her side. She doubled over, pretty sure she was coughing blood under the light of a streetlamp. She felt a strong grip on her hair and her head was forced up. She glared at the man.

He pushed her against the wall opposite the blond, smashing her head against it, hard. She felt dizzy and just knew the dampness she felt running down her skull and back was blood. Tsuna would not be happy when he'd see her in such a state two days after he'd asked her to not move too much and to take it easy.

He closed his fingers around her throat and she clawed at his wrists, tried to pry them open. She could barely breathe and her skull was pulsing with pain. She felt her feet leaving the ground and dangling. She wanted to scream. She hadn't beaten three of them only to have the last one pinning her against a wall to have his way. Definitely not.

She clenched her fists, well aware she _could not_ use her flames on a civilian. She would win, fair and square. Without her flame. She felt tired and knew it was because of the lack of air.

She contracted her abs and raised her knee as fast and hard as she could, smirking when it hit the man's groin. He automatically let go of her and bent forwards, gripping his hurt parts. She fell back down on her feet and raised her knee again, twice. The first time it landed on the man's stomach, leaving him breathless. Then she grabbed the back of his head and her knee collided with his face in a somewhat painful crack. She was pretty sure she had broken his nose and maybe a tooth or two.

She jumped above his body as gracefully as she could but landed on her painful ankle. It gave out under her and she saw the ground coming too fast for her to react. She braced herself, ready for the impact.

It never came. Instead, she felt two strong arms wrapping around her. She cursed under her breath and turned around, ready to punch her assailant.

She stopped her hand an inch from Yamamoto's smiling face.

He lowered her gently to the ground, mindful of her injuries.

"Chrome ! Are you alright ?" She turned and saw Tsuna hovering over her. Next to him was Ryoheï. She could see Hibari and Gokudera further in the alley, checking on the four men.

Yamamoto sat her between his legs and she laid lazily against his chest. Her eyelids felt heavy.

"What happened ?" Ryoheï knelt in front of her. He couldn't use his flames yet, not in front of strangers. "Kyoko called me, completely panicking and told us to run here as fast as we could. I just understood it was something to do about you and a group of men."

"You held yourself quite well." Hibari grunted from further into the alley. "Some won't wake up for a while. "

She nodded tiredly.

"Just like you showed me."

"I'm sorry we took so long, Chrome." Tsuna said worriedly as he checked on her again.

"It's alright." She tried to fight sleep off but closed her eyes when she felt Takeshi's fingers running through her hair.

"These bastards dared attack our Family," Gokudera grunted and kicked one of them in the ribs, "they won't understand what happens to them when they'll wake up." He clutched a stick of dynamite in his hands.

The atmosphere was tensed and no one talked for a moment. Tsuna was holding her hand tightly in his and Takeshi was still stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry it happened Chrome." Her beloved Boss whispered in a pained voice. "We are going yo make sure something like that doesn't happen again. Ever." He locked his eyes with each of his Guardians' and they all nodded at him.

"Let's get you home." Yamamoto said when she shifted in his arms.

"I'll heal you where no one can see us." Ryoheï nodded and patted her head before standing up again. She nodded tiredly in response.

Yamamoto moved behind her slipped his arms under her armpits to help her up. She staggered a little and caught herself on Gokudera's jacket. He straightened her with a frown. They both slipped a hand behind her back but she waved them away.

"I'm fine, I can walk on my own." She pushed them away and took a few steps towards Hibari. She looked down at the men at her feet with a grimace. "Make sure they won't get away with that too easily."

He tsked as if what she was implying was ridiculous but nodded nonetheless.

"They seemed to know you by the way." He raised an eyebrow. "They got all scared when they understood I know you." She chuckled darkly but ended up coughing, some blood splattering on his white shirt. "Sorry 'bout that. I'll get it cleaned."

He turned his back to her and walked back to Tsuna and their friends.

"I'll call Kusakabe, he'll take care of the trash." He said and walked away,his phone already stuck to his ear.

"Let's go, I really want to be home. It's getting late already." Chrome stretched,wincing when she pulled at her sore muscles. The boys frowned but said nothing as they went after her.

"Do you want to come and sleep at my place tonight ? Yamamoto and Gokudera are already staying with me for a sleepover." Tsuna forced a worried smile as he asked her.

"It's okay. You don't even have to walk me home." She said when she saw him opening his mouth again, read to protest. "Really, I'm fine." She smiled and winked. "I wouldn't be worthy of being your Mist if I couldn't handle a handful of thugs, would I ?"

She heard Gokudera grown and Yamamoto chuckle but didn't look back.

"I'm sorry you had to cut your boys 'night short to come here." She added. "I was able to handle myself, but I'm glad you came." She stared at the ground in front of her, still walking. "It's nice knowing friends got my back." She turned the ring Ken and Chikusa had gotten her for her fifteenth birthday around her finger, an habitude she had picked a few months ago.

"You know we'll always be there for you." Yamamoto said as his hand patted her shoulder affectionately. His grin was contagious and she smiled up at him. "Just like we know you're here for us." He glanced at their friends and she saw them nodding from the corner of her eye.

"Ryoheï, tell Kyoko and Haru I'm fine. Go check on them, I want to make sure they're alright." She said, looking at her feet. "I… I did my best but one them grabbed Haru and then ran after them. We need to make sure they're fine." She repeated.

"I called Kyoko already. They're already home. It seems the man didn't follow them for long." He shrugged but his smile betrayed him. They all knew he had trained his sister in self-defense and that she had most likely beaten the man's ass.

"Thank God." Chrome smiled, visibly relieved. "You should go back to their sides though. They're bound to be a bit shaken."

"Yeah, I'm already on my way." He winked and walked to her. He hugged her tightly, using the opportunity to discreetly shower her with some flames, easing the soreness a bit. When he leaned back he smiled brightly. "I'll see you tomorrow ?"

"Yes, I'll be there." She nodded and blushed when he kissed her forehead, just like he usually did to his sister.

When he walked away, they all waved at him, asking him to send them a text to reassure them about how Kyoko and Haru were doing. He showed them a thumbs up and ran away.

The silence that fell on the small group didn't feel as heavy as it would have a few months before. Chrome resumed walking, not looking at them. She was limping but at least her ankle wasn't broken. Ignoring her words, she felt Gokudera slipping an arm around her waist to help her.

"Oy ! We'll walk you home. No matter if you don't want to. It will make everyone here feel better knowing you're there, safe and sound." He glared at her, daring her to argue. She already knew from experience that it would be pointless. She sighed and kept walking.

"Let's go then, the faster I'm home, the faster you can go back to your sleepover." She waved at them to follow her. She didn't need to turn to know they were right behind her. They were so close she could feel their heat, even in the warm night.

She thought about Kyoko and Haru and how scared they might have been. Although she felt proud her friends had been able to outrun the man, she couldn't help but worry about what would have happened if they hadn't.

She shook her head discreetly, to get rid of the thought. Her friends were strong, all of them. She had to trust them, just like they trusted her.

She smiled when she knew they wouldn't see it. Yes, it felt nice, having friends. That's why she'd always make sure they were safe, no matter what.

AN : Well, I hope you liked it ! I'll try to include them a bit more, maybe Bianchi too.

Tell me who you'd like to see too, or situations you'd like to read about.  
See you soon,  
N.


	8. Chapter 8 : Squalo

Summary : Chrome is back to the Varia's Mansion after a mission with Belphegor and interrupts an argument between Squalo and Xanxus, avoiding more damages.

AN : Hello dear reader and welcome back !

I wanted to write about Squalo again so bad ! I also love Xanxus's temper so I had to include him in the story.

Hope you like it !

N.

Chrome groaned under the weight of the five folders she was carrying. Bel was supposed to be helping her but had ran away the first chance he got. She didn't have time to go running after him but she'd make sure he'd regret abandoning her doing all the paperwork.

They had gone on a mission together that had lasted a full week and that had ended up in great destruction, nothing out of the ordinary. Though everything had begun because of Bel and his inability to keep his mouth shut, she had to admit she'd gone a bit over the top by blowing up the place. She grimaced at the memory and rubbed what was left of the burn she had earned on her ribs.

It hadn't really been a surprise when she had been called by Squalo, asking her to come and let them use her services. She had rolled her eye as he always refused to simply ask for "help". She was pretty sure this word wasn't even in his vocabulary.

Tsuna had been reluctant, he always was, but in the end she had decided to go, she always did. She enjoyed working with them from time to time and no matter what they thought, she always had a good time working with Belphegor.

One of the folder on the top almost toppled over, shaking her out of her thoughts and she had to balance them on one arm as she replaced it correctly. She really didn't feel like re-organizing all of these papers if they ever were to fall and spread on the floor.

Her arms were tired of holding these heavy files and she couldn't wait to drop them on Xanxus's desk. She hadn't slept yet as she had wanted to finish her report as soon as she could. She just wanted to get into her own bed but knew she wouldn't be able to, at least not tonight. She sighed. Her bed in the Varia Mansion would have to do.

_Her_ bed. She grimaced. The Varia had requested her help so often these past months that she now had her own bedroom there. She didn't like the idea so much but had to admit it was nice to have her own place in this huge house when she spent almost one week per month there.

She straightened when she finally reached Xanxus's office's door. She was going to knock when she heard something. She trained her ears. She didn't want to disrupt whatever was going on, moreover if Xanxus was in a bad mood -something that often happened when he was in the company of others.

She jumped when something crashed against the other side of the door and someone yelled.

"VOOOOIIIIII ! Shitty Boss !"

Squalo then.

"I'll kill you for slicing that shit up !" The deep voice growled and something else crashed somewhere in the room.

"They attacked us." Squalo growled too and she could just picture him waving his blade-arm around angrily.

Something crashed, _again _and she heard the distinct sound of Xanxus cocking his gun. The next second pure sky flame pierced the wall next to her head and then the wall behind her. She sighed. Xanxus was in a bad mood then.

"VOI ! Are you trying to kill me _and_ to destroy the house ?" From the hole in the wall she saw Squalo slashing an armchair and flinging half of it at his Boss.

She hated interrupting them but her arms couldn't hold the heavy charge anymore and knowing the Shark was with Xanxus, she deemed it safe to knock and enter without waiting for an answer.

"Hello, Xanxus-sama, Squalo-san." She pushed the door open with her hip a bit too forcefully and let it slam against the wall.

"What are you doing here, scum ?" The Varia Boss grunted, cocking his gun her way. She ignored him. She could barely see the top of his head above the folders anyway.

She walked to the desk, carefully. Squalo side-stepped and she noticed how red his face was and a small trickle of blood running along his jaw. She didn't frown but knew something must have been off.

She dropped heavily everything with a groan and shook her arms to try and regain some feelings in them.

"What's that shit ?" Xanxus pushed the top folder that was obstructing his view with the tip of the barrel of his gun, ignoring it as it fell loudly on the floor, papers spreading around Chrome's feet.

She ignored them too.

"My report on the Mission in Sicilia. Bel didn't complete his part though." She looked into his red eyes, unafraid. She could feel Squalo growing impatient behind her.

"What the fuck are the other four files for ?"

"Let's say there were some… proprietary damages."

"Some, huh ?" He huffed and she smiled an ironically sweet smile. "Oï, Scum !" He looked at Squalo, training his gun on him. "Will I like what I'm going to hear ?" She knew he was talking to her.

"No, I don't think so." She admitted.

The man sat straighter, something he never did. He must have been really angry about whatever Squalo had destroyed then.

"I should kill you, scum." He spat. He leant forwards and pressed the barrel of his gun against her forehead.

She raised an unimpressed eyebrow. She knew he wouldn't touch her, at least if he didn't want the rest of the Family raiding the place to hand him his own ass. And she knew she was too useful for them to get rid of her anyway. They wouldn't call her so often if she wasn't, not when Mammon spent half of his time in France to train Fran.

"Too many fucking paperwork." He pointed his gun at Squalo. "You better take care of this shit. You need to make amend after slicing this shit up." He shot his gun again, grazing Squalo's cheek in process.

"VOI ! No need to shoot at me, Shit ! I'll do your fucking paperwork !" The swordsman shouted. He walked to the desk in two long steps and grabbed the folders. Chrome handed him the one that had fallen.

"Now leave. I want some quiet." Xanxus said as he grabbed his bottle of wine. "If I hear any of you scums, I'll fucking kill you." He grunted and took a long sip from the bottle.

Without even glancing at Squalo, Chrome walked to the door, holding the door for him. He didn't thank her as he walked past but huffed and she knew it meant the same thing.

She was going to leave the room, the door almost closed, when she stopped and turned back to face him.

"You've got an excellent subordinate, Xanxus-sama. If I may," She looked into his eyes, "You should take better care of him. You'd be doomed and drowning under paperwork if it weren't for the Shark." And without another word, nor another glance, she closed the door behind herself.

She was surprised to notice Squalo was waiting for her a few feet away. He said nothing but waited for her to catch up with him.

They walked in silence for a minute or so. She tried to hide the small smile she had and she could see him watching her from the corner of his eyes.

"Ah…" She sighed. "I'm going to make some tea. Would you like some ?"

"That would be nice." Chrome was aghast, the man was never polite. Was he sick ?

"My pleasure." She walked to the door of his office and opened it up for him. He nodded and walked in.

She turned to walk down the stairs when he spoke.

"Are you sure you don't want to join the Varia, Dokuro ? You're good at keeping that shitty boss of ours on his toes." He snarled.

She smiled from the top step but didn't answer. He sighed, defeated, and shook his head, his long hair whipping his face. They both turned around and walked their respective way.

They both knew Chrome would never join them, she was too faithful to that Vongola brat.

He'd try to convince her once more when she'd bring that tea over to him, he mused as he dropped the files on his desk.

AN : Aaaaaan here it is ! I love to write Chrome, so unimpressed by Xanxus's temper tantrum. She does care and it gives her such a badass vibe !

Tell me who you'd like to read about too.

I really hope you liked it.

N.


	9. Chapter 9 : Lambo

Summary : When Chrome realizes Lambo is bullied at school she has to do something.

AN : Hello dear reader and welcome back !

Here it is ! My Chrome & Lambo OS. I love the two of them together, I feel that their story are so similar... Maybe I'll write another one !

Enjoy,

N.

Chrome just came back from Italy and couldn't wait to see her friends. Her _Family_, she reminded herself. Even after eight years it seemed so weird to call them all her brothers.

It was almost four in the afternoon and she couldn't wait to surprised Lambo when he'd get out of school.

She was leaning against the building facing Namimori Middle's entrance, she would be the first thing he'll see when he'd walk through the gates. She grabbed her phone to warn Tsuna that she'd be there later and with Lambo.

They all knew how happy it would make the teen. he loved his brothers and sister and missed them a lot when they went on missions.

She had to admit that she missed them a lot too. She missed playing baseball with Takeshi, sparing with Kyouya and Ryoheï. She missed playing card with Tsuna and sometimes the other boys. She missed learning to cook with Gokudera too.

The two of them were awful and hopeless in a kitchen but Takeshi had taken it on himself to try and teach them some basic recipes. They couldn't keep surviving on eating snack, he had insisted.

Surprisingly, everyone else had agreed. Begrudgingly, they had agreed too. It hadn't been that much of a catastrophe but they could barely cook anything other than rice.

She pocketed her phone just as the school bell rang. She watched waves of teeangers leaving the building. She remembered when she was in their shoes. She kind of missed this simplicity : going to school, training and spending time with her friends.

It was after almost ten minutes that she noticed the unruly black hair of her brother. He was walking fast with a handful of friends.

Or… Was he really ?

She frowned as she observed them. They were taller than him and they were surrounding her brother. The hand carelessly placed on Lambo's shoulder seemed to be crushing him down. He wasn't smiling either, and _that_ was a telling sign.

When he walked past the school entrance, Lambo didn't turn right but left. He didn't notice her either. She frowned. She knew she was short, shorter than most students even since she hadn't grown much, but she was kind of hard to miss in her suit and with her purple hair.

She followed them from afar, eyeing them warily. Another boy, older, joined the group. They rounded a corner and pushed Lambo in a small alleyway. She picked up her pace, she had seen enough.

Her brothers often called her the calmest of the Vongola as it needed a lot to make her angry. However if anyone touched any of her brothers she would do anything to protect and avenge them.

The second she stepped into the alleyway she froze. One of the boys was pining Lambo against the wall and another one had visibly just punched him in the face. Lambo's hands were raised in an attempt to protect himself but it didn't seem very effective. Hadn't Hibari taught him anything ?

She wasn't listening to what they were saying to Lambo. The second one of them raised his fist again she stepped in and grabbed the boy's wrist tightly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She wasn't talking loud but her voice was cold and threatening.

The three boys turned to face her, faces menacing, and Lambo gasped.

"Oï ! Who are you ? Get out of here !" The one who was holding Lambo growled and took a menacing step towards her. He was almost a foot taller than her but she kept her ground.

"I won't repeat myself." She said, her voice even. She glanced behind him and at her brother. "Lambo, are you alright ?" The teen opened his mouth but before he could answer the one between them pushed her away.

"Do not ignore me." He was ready to push her again but she batted his hand away. "We're busy here, get out."

"Lambo, let's go home together." She smiled at him, sweetly, ignoring the three brutes.

"Chrome…" His voice was low but she was proud not to hear it shake. "What are you doing here ?"

"Well, I came back early and thought it would be nice to surprise you and waited for you to get out of school." She looked at the three boys, one by one, her smile gone. "Maybe you could introduce me to these… _gentlemen_" She grimaced, "as they are not nice enough to do it themselves." She turned to them. "Hello, I am Lambo's older sister, Chrome." She reached with her hand, waiting for them to shake it.

One of the boy was stupid enough to try and take her hand and his face met the hard concrete the next second. She sent her elbow in the second boy's stomach hard enough for him to crumble to the ground, whimpering. The third one yelped and took a couple of step backwards before falling on his arse, his eyes wide with fear. The fourth one took a step back, pressing himself against the wall.

"Why were the three of you threatening my dear little brother ?" She growled. Her left hand grabbed Lambo's arm and pulled him behind her.

"We were not threatening him, we're his friends. it's all a big misunderstanding !" The teen screeched. She slapped him. His wide, shocked eyes stared at her. "Tell her Lambo !"

"You know well I don't lie, Tanaka." Lambo huffed. "By the way Chrome, This one is already 18, you can have fun." Chrome didn't see it but the teen gulped at the sight of the terrifying grin Lambo had.

"Oh, really ?" She cocked her head to the side, a strand of hair hiding her eye patch. "Thank you for telling me, Lambo." If the kid was of age it changed everything. At least Tsuna wouldn't bother her too much for sending him to the hospital or something.

"Come on, we did nothing !" He raised his hand to try and protect himself but it was utterly useless.

"It's too late. I've seen you, I followed you." She frowned. "I am not a very forgiving person."

And she punched him, first in the jaw, then in the stomach. She grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm.

"Why didn't you punch them ?" She asked her brother as she kick the boy behind the knees so he would fall.

"Come on, can we talk about it later ?" He groaned and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

She noticed the two teenagers in the ground wew regaining consciousness and huffed. The one that was still whimpering on the ground crawled towards his friends but didn't move much.

She stood at their feet and looked down at them. She was disgusted by their mere existence.

"If I ever see either of you near my brother again, I'll deal with you all." She turned to Lambo. "I'm going to have a word with Kyouya too, I'm shocked he didn't know about it. "

"What ? No, Chrome-nee! You can't do t that! He'll kill me." Lambo whined.

She ignored him and looked back at the oldest kid. He was cowering against the wall, his eyes wide and hands shaking.

"I strongly suggest you change school too. Being in the same building as Lambo would be too close to him for your own good. Especially as now," She turned to face Lambo and smiled sweetly, "he has my permission to defend himself and beat your sorry ass."

"You're not serious ?" Lambo's eyes were shining. "If I hurt one of them Tsuna-nii will ground me, again."

"He won't. _I_ am granting you permission. You can kick their asses. _Only_ if they are bullying you. Or your friends." She shrugged. "You're not helpless anymore, Lambo."

She squeezed his shoulder and looked up at him. He was so tall now, but he always felt overwhelmed by her presence. No matter her appearance and what others may think, his sister was scary. Terrifying. He gulped and nodded weakly.

"Yes, Chrome-nee. I'm not helpless and I can defend myself."

"Good." She smiled and let go of him. She checked their surrounding and nodded. "Well, I think we're good to go now." Lambo looked at the three bullies who didn't dare move. She slipped her arm behind his back and pushed him out of the alleyway. "So, Lambo, how was your day today ?" She asked as she led him away. She didn't even turn once and Lambo followed her slowly, matching his pace with her shorter legs.

"Hmm, good, I think." He shrugged. He felt her reached and mess his hair. And just like that, he knew she wasn't mad at him and that everything would be fine. At least, until she told Hibari about everything.

AN : Well, I hope you liked it !

I feel like Chrome would do anything to protect her little brother and that if Lambo had any problem at school he wouldn't say anything to his Family. I had to fix this !

I hope to see you again, soon.

N.


	10. Chapter 10 : Belphegor

Summary : When Bel is in a tight spot during a mission, Chrome comes to the rescue.

AN : Hello and welcome back dear reader !

I know, I know... Chrome and Belphegor have such a great alchemy ! I can see them being such good friends !

I just had to write about them. I find them so funny when they are together.

I hope you will like it as much as I loved write it.

N.

Chrome was fuming. Her dress was ruined, her heels had been abandoned a long time ago and had been burnt and their cover had been blown. Bel would pay, that was for sure. They may have been in deep trouble but she had no worries : they would make it out alive.

Speaking of the devil… Where the Hell was this annoying Prince ? She slashed a man with the tip of her spear who fell to the ground silently and listened carefully. No manic laughter, no _Shishishi_ and no flying knife. Now, that was strange.

She pressed her back against the wall of the corridor and craned her neck slowly. She peaked inside the room and froze. _Shit_.

Belphegor was held at gunpoint by a blond man. She couldn't see her friend's eyes but was reassured to see his usual grin was still on his face. Another man was standing behind him, holding a long blade against his throat. She could see the blade pressed against his skin but not breaking it yet.

Bel's hands were empty. No knives, that was weird. She took a glance around the room. Knives were scattered everywhere. The walls were gleaming from the metallic blades embedded in them and the floor was littered with sharp silver objects.

She leaned a little, trying to catch what they were saying.

"How many of you are there ?" The blond asked. He took a step towards Bel, his gun only inches from his face. "The Varia wouldn't send you alone here and we heard an explosion earlier."

"Are the Vongolas with you on this ?" The man behind him growled.

Bel's grin didn't leave his face but he didn't answer.

"Answer us." The man behind him commanded. He pressed the blade a little more and a single drop of blood ran down Bel's neck. Chrome tensed. She saw Belphegor fisting his hands tightly and forcing his smile. This wouldn't not end nicely. She refrained from groaning.

"How dare you spill my royal blood ?" He sneered. He looked mighty and regal and it always impressed her how quickly he could turn from a carefree young man to this haughty and cold person.

The two men seemed startled for a second before they sneered again.

"You're in no place to negotiate here, kid." Chrome cringed. Bel hated it when people thought he was just a kid when he already was 20. "Where are the others and are there any Vongolas ?" The man repeated.

"How _dare_ you ?" Bel repeated and when he relaxed his fingers Chrome noticed a glimmer between two of his fingers. Alright, he still had at least one blade. He turned his head just an inch and faced her. Without seeing his eyes the two men would think he was just trying to move away from the blade, but Chrome knew better.

He pointed to the floor with two fingers and she knew that was the number of knives he had left.

Alright. It was time for her to begin. They didn't know she was there yet. Her ring glowered indigo and she saw Bel relaxing. It had worked. He showed her his thumb up, discreetly. Knives had appeared in his hands, pockets, sleeves, belt. Everywhere he usually hid them.

She remember how enthusiastic he had been the first time they had gone on a mission together. He had insisted and showed her everywhere he had knives and a few of his favourite techniques. He had been impressed when she hadn't gotten bored and loved her since that day. He would never let anything happen to her and he knew she wouldn't let him down either.

And the Vongola brats would never get off of his back if he returned her with so much as a single scratch anyway and he couldn't be bothered with them.

From her hidden spot, her ring glowed again. Thin metal strings grew from the floor and wrapped around the ankles of the two men. It wasn't tight enough for them to feel it but Bel didn't miss it. His grin morphed in a smirk while the men kept demanding answers from him.

"I'm getting bored." He said, clearly annoyed. The two men stopped their rents, too surprised to continue. "And I'm late so… Don't hold it against me." He shrugged and Chrome saw the blade against his neck gliding against his skin without cutting it.

Chrome smirked too. It was time to move.

"Don't play with us, kid. We're going to kill you." The blond growled. She saw him trying to press the blade into Bel's throat again and knew she had to restrain him. In a flick of her fingers strings appeared around his wrists, tugging on them until they were bound behind his back. He gasped, surprised and let go of his knife. He stumbled backwards under the force of the strings pulling him but his ankles didn't moved, tied to the ground. He fell on his butt, loudly.

"What… ?" The other man frowned. He didn't dare move and let Bel out of his sight. "Who's there ?" He growled and Bel snickered. "Is that… ?

"A mist user !" The man on the floor was struggling to get on his knees, pushing on his hands as best as he could.

"Mist… The Varia's Mist is in France. Vongola ?" The blond's eyes were wide.

"Shishishi. Have you ever met the Vongola's Mist ? The best you can find around." Bel smiled and revealed a knife in his hand. The man gulped so loud even Chrome heard it.

"I've heard of him. Strong Guardian apparently." He tried to shrugged but was too tensed. Chrome rolled her eye. _He_. Most people assumed the Mist Guardian was a man and were aghast to see her. Not Mukuro, but Her.

"Shishishi. Yeah, yeah. _He_ is." The man gulped again but was still aiming his gun at him.

The man's finger move slightly closer to the trigger but Chrome was faster.

She slipped into the room and planted her spear in his thigh. The man gasped and reach for his wound with one hand, lowering the gun.

The man behind Bel, on his knees gawked at them.

"A girl." It was barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, and a damn good one too. I think you pissed her off by the way." Bel smirked and threw a knife into both his thighs, purposefully missing his arteries. "Don't move." THe man nodded weakly.

"You took your time." Bel pouted as he threw a knife at the man on the floor behind him in the shoulder, as if he was wearing a target. "This scum spilled my precious, royal blood." He pursed his lips and she rolled her eye at his childish behaviour.

"Shut up Bel. You almost ruined everything with your shit play. We're on a mission, remember ?" She walked up to him and slapped him behind the head, never leaving the blond out of her sight. He huffed but said nothing and rubbed the spot she'd hit.

"The Mist isn't a man." She said with a winked at the man.

"Too bad neither of you will be able to tell your friends." Bel smiled. "Actually, that's the reason no one knows it. She never leaves any witnesses." He said dramatically and she hit his head again with a groan.

"Stop saying stupid stuff and let's go. We have a mission to complete." She glared at the man for good measure. "I'm not going to kill you. Not yet."

With a flick of her wrist two knives appeared in her hands.

"Huh, the Princess is pissed. Maybe you should aim somewhere else." Bel chuckled but she ignored him. She stood in front of the man with the gun. He was aiming at her.

He didn't have time to react as a knife planted itself in the palm of his left hand, then another one in his left foot. He was pinned where he stood, unable to flee would he want to.

"Where are the documents ?" The man shuddered. He tried to move away from her when she took a step closer to him but fell flat on his arse. He whimpered as the blades shifted inside him. The man was shaking and she groaned.

"Where are they ?" She repeated, coldly.

He didn't say anything but lifted his hand and pointed at a cabinet against one of the walls. Before she could move, a knife flew past her and embedded itself into the right palm of the blond. The force of the weapon threw the man on his back and the blade stuck itself into the floor The man cried out in pain.

He laid there, unmoving, on his back, with his foot and his hand nailed to the floor.

She stepped above him and walked to the cabinet. "We're late, Bel. Move."

"Shishishi, I'm right behind you, Princess." He sneered at the man on the floor. "We won't be long, don't worry. We'll leave you two soon enough." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe they'll bleed to death and won't reveal your identity." He snickered and she glared at him.

"Stop being mean, Bel." She bent forwards, opening drawers and pulling papers and files and stacking them on top of the cabinet. "Come on, give me a hand." He walked to her, pouting.

She piled documents in his arms and, when she was satisfied with what they had, took a step back.

"You can't take that !" The man pinned to the ground groaned, straining his neck to try and see what they were doing. "These documents are private and I'd rather die than to let you leave this place with them." He ripped his hand free with a hiss. Chrome looked at him unimpressed as Bel toyed with a couple of knives.

"That can be helped, you know." She stated flatly.

"Shishishi, can I, Princess ?"

"Whatever Bel, but be quick."

She turned her back to them and, balancing the files she was holding onto one of her arms, she lit her ring. In a second a large bottle appeared in her hand. She poured the clear liquid onto the furniture and, given the scent, Bel guessed it was alcohol. When she was done she threw the bottle on the side and grabbed a lighter from the inside of her bra, as her dress didn't have any pocket, and lit it. She threw it onto the cabinet and watched as flames devoured it fast.

She could hear muffled whimpers behind her but didn't even glance at Bel and the man. She wanted to make sure everything was going to burn. Soon enough, she didn't hear any sound and Bel stood next to her with a satisfied grin.

"Are we done here now ?" He asked, bumping into her shoulder. She rolled her eye.

The cabinet had been reduced to ashes and she produced a large wave that put out the fire in less than a second.

"We're good." She confirmed. "Let's leave this creepy place."

Bel pushed her towards the door with his arm full of heavy files that would help the Vongola proving this Family had hands in dirty stuff. She didn't even look down at the mess he had made. She knew what came with working with the Varia.

It took them a couple of minutes to leave the warehouse and reach Bel's car. She was thankful she was still too young to drive, she would have been too tired to do it anyway.

They threw all the papers onto the back seat and Bel drove away as fast as he could. They were silent. It was weird as Bel usually never was silent. Chrome was watching him from the corner of her eye but waited for him to say whatever was on his mind.

He didn't say a word before they reached the highway, about ten minutes later.

"Hey, Princess." He glanced at her and she nodded, showing him she was listening. "Thanks for back there. I've been cornered like a fool." He turned to her sharply but she pushed his face back towards the road. "Don't _ever_ tell Squalo that I said that. Or Mammon. Or Levi. Or Lussuria. Or the Boss. Or anyone, really."

"I won't." She shrugged. "I'm here to have your back, just like you have mine." She added, eyes still glued to the road.

After that, Bel felt relieved and showed it by talking none stop for the forty minutes they had left in the car together. And for once, Chrome didn't find it so annoying.

AN : Well, I really hope you liked it !

I looooove sassy Chrome and Bel is meant to be a sassy Prince. I had so much fun write their dialogues !

I really hope I get to write them again soon.

N.


End file.
